The Fox and the Moon
by MrBlacky1985
Summary: Naruto is alone in a cruel world that seemed to hate him, until on his 5th birthday where he makes contact with a very special person that will change his life forever! NaruHina, femKyuubi, smarterNaruto, OPNaruto, rated M for future reasons, violence and language
1. The voice I hear in my head

**I do NOT own Naruto**

"text" normal speech

'text' normal thought

" **text" possessed/demonic/bijuu speech**

' **text' possessed/demonic/bijuu speech**

Jutsu

 **Chapter I - The voice I hear in my head**

Whenever Naruto walks through Konoha, everyone gives him hateful glares, whispers hateful things or simply changes the side of the road. It seems that not a single person, besides the Hokage and Teuchi and Ayame from Ichiraku's, can stand his existence and would be glad if he was dead. But why is that? That's one of many questions that Naruto has, besides who were his parents and why did they leave him alone in this world? Did they not want him, did the not love him and what is love in the first place? He never learned what love is since he didn't have parents or siblings or anybody.

Today was a especially horrible day for him, it was his 5th birthday. He never liked his birthday, it reminded him how alone he is, since there is no one there for him that would say anything nice or just simply be there.

He sat on his bed, his knees up to his chest and his arms around his legs, tears in his eyes and softly sobbing. "Why am I alone? Why does no one like me? Where are my parents?" he whispered between sobs. But like so many times before, there was no answer, no one who would be there for him, hug him and say everything will be fine. He was alone, just like he always has been.

Roughly two hours later he was sleeping, he had sobbed himself to sleep, just like so many times before. He often dreamed about how it would be if he had parents, friends, a family who would love him. But he also more than often had nightmares, and this time it seemed it was going to be a nightmare again.

He was in a dim lit sewer tunnel, on the walls were tubes of different kinds and sizes and on the ground where he stood was a large amount of water that reached up to his ankles. He didn't know when he started walking in a certain direction and the sewer tunnel seemed to go on forever with no end in sight. After what felt like half an eternity he reached a large gate that consists of large, red, metal pipes and in the middle of it was something, that was on top of where the lock would be. He looked closer at it and saw that it was a piece of paper and there was something written on it "seal".

" **So you finally decided to come over for a visit?"** said a melodic but at the same time menacing voice from the other side of the large gate. "Who is there and what do you mean?" **"Oh, my mistake, let me introduce myself to you, I'm your prisoner, the one and only Kyuubi!"** with that a giant nine tailed fox appeared on the other side of the gate, showing a large amount of deadly teeth. Naruto looked up to the fox, in his eyes was no fear only confusion and with a frown he asked "what do you mean prisoner and why are you imprisoned?" Now it was the Kyuubi who was confused, why was this kid in front of her not afraid of her? **"This damn Yondaime sealed my inside of you, as to why, you're not ready for that, yet. Are you not afraid of me?"** "Not really, you look like a nice person, not like the others, they just curse at me or look at me like I'm some kind of monster" he answered while looking down at his feet. **'I look like a nice person? What the hell did those people outside do to him that I look like a nice person to him?'** the Kyuubi was surprised by Naruto's answer and she felt something that she thought she would never feel for her jinchuuriki, sympathy. **"You're no monster, I am!"** Naruto looked up again to see a deep frown on the Kyuubi's face. "But why am I alone then? Why does nobody like me? Why did my parents leave me alone in this world?" These words were heartbreaking, even to the Kyuubi. This little kid in front of her had to endure so many hardships in his life and there was no one there for him, worst of all he thought his parents left him because he was some monster. **'No, he's no monster, they are! They treat him like that just because I'm sealed inside of him and they fear me breaking out and destroy and kill everything and after knowing this I would gladly do so for them treating him like this!'**

She was now really pissed, how could humans be so cruel to one another, especially to the one who is the only thing between them and her killing them for what they are doing?

" **Kid, your parents didn't leave you because you're some monster, they died shortly after you were born and I know they loved you and they would have stayed with you if they could have. I knew your parents and I know how they died, but it's still too early for you to know, it's too dangerous for you to know, but I will tell you all I know about them once you're ready for it!"**

Naruto looked intently at her face with tears in his eyes and after a few moments he rubbed his tears away and a large grin was on his face while he nodded at her "see, I knew you're a good person and you're no monster either, you're too nice to be a monster!"

To say that she was surprised by his reaction would be a understatement and thus she couldn't help but to chuckle at that. She was getting attached to the kid and felt a warmth inside of her that she didn't feel for a very long time, it felt good and she liked that feeling. But at the same time she felt a pain inside of her when she thought about how lonely he was and how everyone around him treated him and she wanted that feeling gone. So she decided to do something about it, she would care, teach and simply be there for him!

" **Kid, I'd like to know something, what keeps you going on, what is it that you want to reach?"** she asked in a soft motherly tone.

He looked at her and smiled "I want to be the greatest Hokage ever, then everyone will have to acknowledge me!" then his smile vanished and was replaced with a frown as he continued "and I want to have friends and a family that love me for who I am so that I'm no longer alone!"

She looked at him and sighed, after a moment a smile could be seen on her face **"Okay kid, I will help you, I will teach you everything you need to know and help you become the most powerful Shinobi there ever will be and I will help you find friends and a family! But I must warn you, it won't be easy, it will be a long, hard and painful road but I believe you will be able to do it."**

"Really? Awesome! Thank you for helping me Kyuubi!" he cheered with a huge smile. **"By the way, I have a name, Kurama."** "Thank you Kurama, I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

" **I think it's time for you to return to the outside world, but tomorrow we will begin your training, so just focus on the outside and when you want to come back focus on this place, it's your mindscape."** Naruto nodded and waved her goodbye before he focused and vanished. **'That kid is something special, he will bring change to the world, I know it!'**

Back in the real world Naruto looked around and saw that it was already almost 10 o'clock, so he made himself quickly ready for bed and soon after was soundly asleep.

When he woke up again it was still pretty early, the sun was just about to rise. He got up and made himself ready for the day. He was about to make him some instant ramen when he heard a voice **"Good morning Naruto, ready for the first day of training?"** "Yeah, I was just about making breakfast" **"Ramen for breakfast? That's something we need to change, you need a real breakfast, something like toast with scrambled eggs and orange juice!"** Naruto was frowning at that "Realy? But I like ramen, they are the best food in the world!" **"No buts, ramen isn't nearly healthy enough, you need healthy food, so no more ramen for breakfast or lunch, you need energy, a lot of energy or you won't make Hokage!"** Kurama chided him.

After that argument he made himself a real breakfast and after eating he was heading out towards one of the training grounds.

Naruto arrived at training ground 28, it was a wide, open space with lots of grass, a little river and a few tall trees. **"Before we begin with your training, do you know how to concentrate your chakra?"** Naruto simply nodded in confirmation **"good, that makes everything a whole lot easier! The first thing you will learn is a jutsu that will help with your training, it's the** **Shadow Clone Jutsu** **, it creates a copy of you which can move around, fight and all kinds of other useful stuff, but it is also a dangerous jutsu! It uses a large amount of chakra, so much that most Chunin can only summon one clone and most Jounin can summon up to 4 or 5 clones."**

Kurama paused for a few moments so that Naruto could process the information before she continued **"the chakra drain is so immense that it can kill someone if he or she has not enough chakra! But you won't have that problem because you already have more chakra than most Jounin. You only need to take care of the other thing that jutsu is special for. Whenever you create one of these clones it will create it's own memories and when the clone dissipates it's memories will be transmitted to you and you will learn everything your clone has learned!"**

When Naruto heard all of that he had stars in his eyes "that means I can learn everything way faster!" **"Yes it does, but there is a drawback, if you create a lot of clones and let them dissipate all at the same time, the amount of memories that will be transmitted back can overwhelm you, in the best case you only faint and will wake up with a major headache, in the worst case the amount will overload your brain and kill you! Which means you should let them dissipate in smaller groups so your brain can process all the information."**

He was shocked that this jutsu could potentially kill him that easy but at the same time excited because it could help him become the greatest Hokage ever.

" **A good way to work around that problem would be creating only a few clones and let them create larger amounts, so when their clones dissipate they can gather the information, process them and then share the already processed information with you! The only thing they can't transmit to you is physical attributes, so you will need to do all the body workout."** "Okay, then let us begin, what do I have to do to create clones?" **"Cross your index and middle finger on both hands and make the ram sign, then concentrate your chakra, you will need a large amount"**

Naruto did like he was told and a few seconds later with a poof of smoke 7 Shadow Clones appeared. "Yes, I did it, my first jutsu and I did it on the first try!" he exclaimed and he and his clones all jumped in the air. **"Good, now the real training begins. Let your clones make more clones and then let them all work on a simple chakra exercise. Sticking a leaf on their foreheads using chakra. After an hour they let them dissipate, then create new clones and do the same exercise again. Let them repeat this a few times and then after the last round dissipate your clones."**

Once again he did like he was told and his clones began their training. "And what do I do?" **"Like I said before, you are the only one who can do physical exercise that will improve you so you will do that!"**

Time seemed to fly by and soon enough it was afternoon. **"Okay Naruto, I think this should be enough for today, we will repeat all this for the next few days and soon you will be ready for the next exercise ."** Naruto was grateful for the end of the training, as much as he liked training, he was tired and the only thing he now wanted was his bed.

Like Kurama said, a few days later he began with the next exercise, tree-walking. He also created more clones which began with taijutsu training. Again, the days flew by and soon days became 2 weeks. His taijutsu made progress, just like his physical training and the tree-walking, he now could walk the tree up and down like he was walking normal on the ground, so the next step was water-walking. Since water-walking was a way more profound technic than the tree-walking he needed longer to master it, but after another 3 weeks he was finally good enough, only that Kurama decided that the exercise was now to easy and added rope jumping on top of it.

After 3 months of training his chakra control could now be considered Jounin-level, only his taijutsu stagnated a little since he had no one to spar with other than his clones. Kurama decided it was a good time to improve his senses so he started training to infuse his ears, nose and even his eyes with chakra, which improved his sense of smell and hearing, his eyesight remainder the same but he learned that he could now see better in the dark.

It was January and Konoha was white, everywhere was snow. Naruto was on his way home from training and walked through a park. In the distance he could hear some kids, but he didn't like what he heared "look it's that kid with those creepy eyes!" one of them said "she must be a monster with those eyes!" came from another "maybe we should beat her up, that way we safe this village from this demon child!" the largest of the three kids that were bullying the girl said. "P-p-please d-don't h-hurt me" the begged said with tears in her eyes between sobs. But the largest of the three bullys only smirked when he brought back his right arm ready to punch the girl in front of him.

Before he could swing his armed at her he was hit with a snowball at the back of his head "hey you jerks, leave her alone or in will punch you all into the next millennium!" As they turned around they saw Naruto standing in front of them, only that he was not alone, there were two more of him. "Hey aren't you that other demon child everyone talks about?" one of the other two boys said "yeah, he's that monster my parents told me about!" the third boy said. "So we should beat you too up, then there are no more monsters in the village!" the largest of the bullys said, he was about to run towards Naruto and punch him. Naruto had enough of it, he made quick process of them, run at them and he and his clones punched a separate bully each, square in the face sending them flying a few meters.

"You say I'm a monster? Then what about you? You go around and bully others, beat them up, insult them, just because they are different. You are the real monsters here!" Naruto had a sad expression on his face. The three bullys were scared shitless and turned around and run away. Naruto turned to the girl, she had dark blue hair, and lavender eyes without pupils "hey, are you alright? Did they hurt you?" The girl looked up to him, she still had tears in her eyes but when she saw him and his blue eyes it felt like all around her was gone, only him and her were there and everything was at peace. She rubbed the tears away and shook her head "t-they d-didn't hurt m-me, t-thank y-you f-for s-saving m-me." She blushed when she saw that Naruto was now smiling at her, but what surprised her and made her blush even more was what he said to her "I'm glad I could help and I don't think your eyes are creepy, I like them, they are beautiful and remind me of the moon." As soon as he said that he realized what he said and also began to blush.

A few moments later Naruto managed to ask "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and who are you?" "I-I'm Hinata Hyuga, n-nice to m-meet y-you" she answered still blushing and with a small smile. The two of them just stood there, blushing, smiling and looking each other in the eyes. For both it felt like that was all they needed, everything around them was forgotten. "Hinata-sama, where are you? It's time to go home." A voice of a man brought them back to reality and Naruto was the first to speak "well I also have to go, but I hope we see each other again!" And with a smile and a wave of his hand he said goodbye and vanished towards the village. "There you are Hinata-sama, it's late, we should go home now." The man said and Hinata simply nodded 'I also hope to see you again Naruto-kun'.

Naruto was finally home, he sat down on his bed and let himself fall over onto his bed. He couldn't stop thinking about Hinata and so he just blushed and smiled when he thought about her and her beautiful eyes. **"Seems like you just got your first taste of love"** Kurama chuckled which made him blush even more **"and I have to say, she seems like a nice girl and she definitely is cute"** "yeah she definitely is, I hope I can see her again."

He got himself ready for bed and when he finally closed his eyes he had a huge smile on his face while thinking about Hinata and drifted into sleep.

It was now months later and tomorrow would be his big day, he would enroll into the Ninja Academy. In the past months he saw Hinata every now and then but they had never the chance to talk each other, they could only smiled at another. His big hope was that she would also enroll to the Ninja Academy, that way they could see each other again and even talk to another.

The next morning he got up early, made breakfast, took a shower and got himself ready for his first day at the academy. Over the past months he read a lot of books, they were about different topics such as history, politics, economics but also a few books about chakra and even a book about fuinjutsu. He wore dark ANBU pants, which he got from the Hokage as a present for his enrollment, he also wore black standard Shinobi sandals, a black sleeveless body fit shirt with dark orange trims and black fingerless gloves also with dark orange trims. After he was ready he made his way to the academy.

He arrived at the academy early enough so he could still look around, he still hoped he would see Hinata. He opened the door to his classroom and looked around, there were quite a few other kids but none of them were who he was looking for until he saw a dark blue haired girl with pupilless lavender eyes. A huge smile could be seen on his face when he walk up the stairs to the top right corner of the room where said girl sat at a table. "Hey Hinata-chan, I'm glad to see you again, is it okay if I sit here?" Hinata looked up to him and when she saw who it was she blushed and smiled at him "H-hello N-Naruto-kun, I-I'm also g-glad to see y-you a-again and I-I'd be h-happy if y-you w-would sit b-beside m-me."

There was a lot of commotion in the room, especially between the girls "Who is this cutie?" " I don't know, but I'm jealous of her" "I know, why did he sit beside her?" The reactions of the most boys was therefore the polar opposite "Dammit, why another one?" "Who does he think he is?" "Why the only girl who isn't fawning over Sasuke?"

Before the situation could escalate a teacher entered the room "good morning everyone, please take your seats so we can begin, I'm Iruka Umino and I will be your teacher for the next couple of years!"


	2. Graduation day

**First things first:**

 **I know there are grammatical errors, the problem is, I don't know where and how to spot them. English isn't my native language, it's German, and therefore the structure of a sentence is for the most part different. I'm already trying to minimize the amount as good as I can, so please bear with me. And concerning the problem with two or more people speaking with another, I will give every person his/her own line, though I'm not entirely happy with it since it, in my opinion, just artificially stretches the length of a chapter without adding context!**

 **The next thing would be the time line:**

 **Naruto is at the beginning of the story 5 and he trains for about 3 months until his first encounter with Hinata. After that he trains for another 8 months until he joins the academy in September, a month before his 6** **th** **birthday. And he will stay a student for the next 6 years, just like in canon. With "The next couple of years" I meant just that, a couple of years. If you think about it, 6 years isn't much time when compared to the rest of your life!**

 **I don't intent to abandon this or any other of my story's. It's just that I don't always have the right inspiration for the current chapter. That's also why I can't give a set time table for when a chapter will be released. At the beginning the first few chapters might come quicker, but I can't promise to release a certain amount in a certain time frame.**

 **The last thing would be, if you don't like a certain type of pairing, or femKyuubi or anything other that's similar to this, then why do you still read the story? Such major things are clearly mentioned in the summery!**

 **And before I forget it, parts of this story are inspired by** **devilzxknight86's "Sennin no Yoko", Dry Bones King's "True Potential" and** **WolfQueen27's "Naruto: the Son of the Fox"**

 **Other than that, thanks for the reviews and onwards with the chapter!**

 **I do NOT own Naruto**

 **Chapter II - Graduation day aka the day I asked her out**

It has been 2 weeks since the beginning of the new school year and Naruto had a lot of fun, even though almost all of the teacher tried to sabotage him from the very first day. To his luck and their dismay he managed to counter everything they tried. The only thing he couldn't ignore or counter were the fan girls and the boys who hated him because of them.

One of these days he and Hinata sat outside on a bank in the yard of the academy while they had their lunch brake.

"Hinata-chan you need to help me, please! These girls make me crazy, I can't go anywhere without being followed, the only exception to that is the restroom, but I don't know how long this will stay that way." He begged his friend with panic all over his face.

"H-how about y-you t-talk to t-them? M-maybe t-they will l-listen to y-you?" was her advice while blushing at the sudden thought of him in the restroom.

"I hope you're right, you are the only girl I like here Hinata-chan"

Hinata's mind went into overdrive as she heard his words 'Naruto-kun likes me and I'm the only girl he likes!' She blushed even more and was now red like a tomato.

Naruto noticed that she was getting redder by the second but was oblivious that it was due to his mention of her being the only girl he likes. What he did next wasn't helping either "Hinata-chan are you getting a cold?" He asked while placing the back of his right hand on her forehead which resulted in her fainting. Luckily he was quick enough to catch her before she could fall over and hurt herself.

When Hinata regained consciousness after a few minutes, she looked into blue eyes "wow, beautiful!" She didn't immediately realize she said that out loud, only when she saw that Naruto was now blushing, which nearly made her faint again.

"Thanks, but yours are way more beautiful" Naruto said smiling while he was still holding her. This however was now too much for poor Hinata and she fainted again,

" **Way to go Naruto, but next time you compliment her, try a little more distance so she doesn't constantly faint!"** was Kurama's comment while she chuckled.

Life goes on for them and Naruto tried talking to his stalkers, aka fan girls, but it didn't seem to help. In the end it came even to the situation he had feared, one of them followed him into the restroom and he had to file for a restraining order. The problem with stalkers is, the more you turn them down, the more effort they will put into trying to get their desired attention and in the end this exceptionally persistent stalker had to be sent into a mental clinic.

But besides this event there wasn't that much going on. Naruto made friends with a couple of other boys in his class, his grades were among the top 5 and his friendship with Hinata was stronger then ever. He diligently improved his fuinjutsu, and was now at a level where he could use it in combat, understand and use even higher ranking seals and was beginning to create his own seals.

Every now and then he trained together with Hinata and sometimes with his other friends, Hinata even managed to work on her courage and her stuttering got lesser over time. And so the years go by, Naruto was now in his last academy year and tomorrow was the big day, the graduation exams.

"Tomorrow is the day of all days, tomorrow I will become a real Shinobi!" Naruto said exited while he was eating dinner.

" **That's right, tomorrow is the big day, so you should go to bed early!"** Kurama said with a motherly tone.

"Hey Kurama, I thought about something and I hope you can help me figure things out" he said while being slightly nervous.

" **Sure, I will try my best. What is it that you want to know?"** she asked curiously.

"How do I know if a girl I like also likes me? And how do I ask her out?" he sounded now extremely nervous.

" **Oh, I see. This is about Hinata. Don't worry she definitely likes you the same way you like her. And how to ask her out, hmm, I think you should just simply ask her, how about you invite her over and you can bake together some cinnamon rolls, if I remember correctly that's her favorite food!"** Kurama said with a smile and a little chuckle.

"Thanks Kurama, I knew I could count on you!" He said with a huge smile .

After he was finished with dinner he made himself ready to go to sleep, since tomorrow was going to be the biggest day in his life until now.

Naruto fell quickly asleep and once again he had a dream about him being Hokage with Hinata by his side. The next morning came just as quick as he fell asleep, with the sound of his alarm clock he woke up and made himself ready for this big day and headed out to the academy.

He arrived at the academy and got to his classroom where he sat down at his regular seat beside Hinata. "Good morning Hinata-chan" he greeted her with a smile.

"G-good morning Naruto-kun" she smiled back.

"T-there's something I want to ask you" he said nervously with a slight blush. "After the exam, would you like to come over to my place and make some cinnamon rolls?"

Hinata was madly blushing as she realized what exactly he was asking, he was asking her for a date. It definitely had to be a date, because he knew she loves cinnamon rolls and he didn't ask her over to help him study but to make them. She looked down at her feet, nervously tipping her fingers but smiling as she slightly glanced over to him while giving her answer "I-I'd l-love to c-come o-over."

"Really? Awesome!" he exclaimed with a huge smile while still blushing.

"Alright class, it's time to take your seats." Iruka said when he entered the room. "Today is the big day, the graduation exams. If you pass them you will be Genin and therefore Shinobi. Let's begin with the written part, you have exactly one hour to finish." He gave every student a copy of the exam and after everyone had one he let them start.

The hour was quickly over and Iruka send them all outside where the next exam waited for them, accuracy with kunai and shuriken. After that they would have to demonstrate their taijutsu in a spar against a teacher.

The final exam was about their ninjutsu skills where they needed to perform a Transformation Jutsu, a Substitution Jutsu and a Clone Jutsu. One after another they were going out of the classroom and into another where two teacher waited for them to show their skills.

Naruto was the last one to be called over and when he was in the other room he was quite nervous but he took a deep breath and managed to calm down.

"Okay Naruto, show us your Transformation Jutsu" Iruka said with a smile. Naruto made a hand sign and with a puff of smoke Naruto vanished and instead the third Hokage stood in front of the two teachers.

"Good one Naruto, ok you can undo the jutsu now, the next one will be your Substitution Jutsu." Once again there was a puff of smoke and Naruto was back and ready for the second jutsu. Without further notice Iruka threw a wooden kunai at Naruto who vanished in the last possible moment in a puff of smoke, in his place was now a wooden log and he was now behind the teacher holding a kunai.

"Excellent, a Substitution Jutsu without hand signs and you appeared behind your opponent with a kunai of your own and ready to strike" Iruka exclaimed astounded. "The only jutsu that's left is a Clone Jutsu, and if you do that just as good you get top marks!"

"Iruka-sensei I have a question, does it matter what kind of clone it is?" he asked slightly nervous.

"No, as long as it is a successful clone and at least three of them it doesn't matter" was Iruka's answer.

As Naruto made his hand signs for the Shadow Clone Jutsu Iruka's eyes became as big as plates and as the room filled with over two dozen shadow clones his eyes were about to pop out of their sockets.

"How do you know this jutsu Naruto?" Iruka asked, his voice barely louder then a whisper.

"Well, when I was training the normal Clone Jutsu I made a mistake with the hand signs and suddenly a couple of them appeared and I just kind of rolled with it." He knew he couldn't tell him the truth so he prepared this lie, he didn't want to lie to Iruka but he knew that he couldn't tell him the truth either. "Do I still pass since they are still clones?" Naruto asked hopefully.

Iruka thought about what Naruto said, it was indeed possible and he doesn't seem to be effected by the side effects which wasn't that surprising since he knew that Naruto had enormous chakra reserves. "You do pass, but Naruto, you need to be careful with these kind of clones, if you don't it can be fatal!" he said with a stern face.

"Yes, I did it I'm now a Shinobi!" Naruto cheered and jumped towards Iruka to get his forehead protector. A few seconds later he ran out of the room to meet up with Hinata.

"Hey Hinata-chan, I did it, I passed!" In his excitement he ran to her, grabbed her in a hug and swung her around all the while smiling. After a few spins he sat here back down as he realized what he just did and blushed with a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his head "sorry I was just so excited."

"I-I don't m-mind" she replied with an equally intense blush and smile.

Moments later Iruka came back into the classroom and announced that in a week they had to come back to get their team assignments.

After the announcement Naruto and Hinata went on their way to Naruto's apartment and we're both blushing madly at the anticipation of getting there. It took them about 10 minutes to reach it but it felt like an eternity.

"Hinata-chan before we begin I want to talk with you about something." He started to blush even more now and was extremely nervous since he was about to confess his feelings for her, even though it was completely obvious for everyone around them. "I like you more than just as a friend, you are very precious to me, you are my best friend, you make me smile, you give me confidence, I love being around you because you make me feel accepted and to me you are the most beautiful girl in the world!" He paused a moment to look into her beautiful eyes which were currently widening. "Hinata-chan, I love you!"

At this moment Hinata had tears in her eyes, everything she hoped for came true, the boy she loved also loved her and in this moment she had more courage then ever, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him on his lips and closed her eyes.

For a quick moment Naruto was surprised but that moment was over as quick as he came, he closed his eyes and he slung his arms around her and returned the kiss.

After a long moment they separated their lips and Hinata said with a huge smile "I love you too, Naruto-kun!" They shared another kiss before they let go another.

"That means we are now a couple" he said with a huge smile of his own.

"Yes we are" she smiled back at him.

" **Congratulations Naruto, I'm happy for you."** Kurama said smiling.

'Thank you Kurama, I think I should tell her about you and I think she will accept you' he thought to her.

" **Are you sure? There will be no return once you told her"** she said with slight concern.

'I'm sure' he affirmed.

"Hinata-chan there is something you should know about me" he said while he looked into her eyes "it's the reason why everyone else in the village looks at me with hateful glares!"

Hinata looked at her feet with a sad expression on her face "I already know about the Kyuubi." She looked back up and into his surprised face and her sad expression became gentle and affectionate before she continued "one of the main family in the Hyuga Clan told me in the first month after we entered the academy, he thought it would drive me away from you but it had the opposite effect, you aren't some monster or demon, you are the one who keeps everyone else safe by keeping the Kyuubi inside of you, you are a hero and I love you no matter what!"

Both, Naruto and Kurama, were surprised to hear that and were moved to tears "thank you Hinata-chan, I will always love you too!"

" **She's truly a good person"** Kurama stated with a tear in her eye.

"There's another thing I need to tell you, the Kyuubi, she isn't a bad person, she's actually pretty nice and she helped me all these years with my training, learning and she's also the one to make me aware of my feelings towards you, she's like a mother for me. I know why all the other hate her, but there is more to it than anybody knows, I don't know it yet but she promised me she would tell me everything once I'm strong enough" Naruto explained.

Hinata was surprised to hear all that but it didn't change a thing for her "I trust you Naruto-kun."

He smiled and said "I'm glad to hear that, now let's make some cinnamon rolls." He gave her a quick kiss on her lips and then they got into the kitchen and started to make the cinnamon rolls.

After about an hour they were finished and started to eat them while they were still warm. The whole apartment was filled with the smell of freshly baked cinnamon rolls and Hinata was in bliss, not only was she eating her favorite food with her boyfriend, it was self made together with her boyfriend and the most important part was that Naruto is now her boyfriend.

After they ate all the rolls, Hinata ate the most, they cleaned the kitchen and were now sitting together on the couch cuddling. "I need to go home soon" Hinata said a little sad that she had to go so soon after they finally got together.

"How about I come with you, that way I can ask your father formally for his permission to date you?" he asked her.

Hinata was surprised but happy and nodded her head "I think that would be a good idea, father is rather traditional about these things." She then cuddled further up to him and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and smiled at him.

They remained in that position for another half an hour before they got up and made their way to the Hyuga Clan Compound.

After 20 minutes they arrived at the compound, they were holding hands the entire way and we're still holding hands when they were standing in front of the compound. The guards at the main gate were giving Naruto some glares but didn't dare to say anything while Hinata was with him and holding his hand. Even after they entered, no one said anything, they only stared at the couple.

They stopped in front of her father's office and Hinata asked her father for entry, when he gave his permission they entered the room and closed the door behind them. The entire time they were still holding hands, not once did they lose contact, for both it was some kind of reinsurance that the other was there for them and wouldn't leave them alone to deal with a potential difficult situation.

"Father, I passed the graduation exams, I'm now a Genin! And I brought Naruto with me, he wanted to talk with you." She told him with a small smile.

Her father could see that since she had her forehead protector bound around her neck, what he also saw was the two kids in front of him holding hands. He didn't know how to react, he knew that she was more than just fond of the boy she was holding hands with, he heard her talking with her younger sister about him. He also knew that she was training with him and ever since she started training with him she improved rapidly, not only with her taijutsu but also courage and personality wise. He definitely had a positive effect on her which he was glad for, but she was still his daughter and he was very protective about her.

"I see, congratulations. Now what do you want to talk about Naruto-san?" He said with a stoic expression and narrowing his eyes on Naruto.

Naruto was nervous but took a deep breath and calmed down and bowed respectfully to Hinata sat father "Hiashi-sama, I want to ask for your permission to date Hinata-chan!"

"And why should I give you my permission?" Asked Hiashi his eyes still fixed on Naruto.

"Hinata-chan is one of very few people who treat me like a human being and not some monster or demon, she is kind, gentle, funny and the most beautiful girl in the world for me and most importantly, I love her!" Naruto said looking Hiashi directly in the eyes and doesn't waver for even a second.

Hiashi was surprised by the answer he got and if he hadn't such an enormous control over his emotions he would have shown a small smile on his face. He turned his gaze to his daughter and asked her "and what is with you?"

Hinata looked at her father and said "Naruto-kun is nothing like what all the people in the village say, he is kind, strong, understanding, he helped me overcome my self-doubt and improve in many more ways and I love him!"

Once again he was surprised by what he heard. It was now clear to him what his answer would be "I allow you to date my daughter, but to be clear, she will be the only girl in your life and if you ever hurt her in any way, not even Kami will be able to help you!"

"Hinata-chan already is the only girl for me, she always has been, from the first time we met and she always will be till my last breath!" Naruto clarified with absolute determination.

"Good to hear" was Hiashi's answer and this time even he couldn't help it but let a small smile show on his face 'this boy really is special, he will be good for her and he will keep her safe, I'm sure of it'.

Hinata's reaction was a little less subtle, she hugged Naruto and kissed him while she had tears of joy in her eyes. Naruto blushed at the sudden action but didn't resist it and returned her hug. Hiashi on the other hand was not so comfortable with that and cleared his throat to signal them that he was still there. They quickly broke the hug and both blushed while smiling sheepishly.

Hinata ran over to her father, hugged him and smiled at him with the biggest smile he had ever seen on her face "thank you father" she simply stated. And for the first time in several years Hiashi was genuinely happy, especially for his daughter and allowed a genuine smile on his face.

Shortly after they left Hiashi's office and went to the main gate where Naruto hugged Hinata and gave her a kiss "see you tomorrow, I will pick you up for training around 7 ok?"

"Sounds good, see you tomorrow" she answered and gave him a goodbye kiss before they broke the hug and Naruto went home.

"Hinata-sama you should be more careful, people might assume things, Hiashi-sama would probably not be happy about this" one of the guards sneered, but what he didn't expect was Hinata's reaction.

"Father already knows about it, we were just with him and he gave us his permission, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't ever again talk this way about me and Naruto-kun" she answered with a cold stare that made the guard shiver in fear. He may be from the Main branch but that didn't mean that he was safe from punishment if he dared to offend the heiress.

 **AN: Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Again, I know there will be grammatical errors but I can't do shit about it, I try to keep them as few as possible but that's all I can do. As long as the semantic is still there it shouldn't be that bad, so hopefully you can bear with it and keep reading. Thanks for the reviews and please continue to read and leave reviews.**


	3. Teams and the real Genin test

**Once again we start with the reviews:**

 **First, I want to thank Colonel Pepper for suggesting Grammarly!**

 **Next, Novrier, as you said it yourself, "my story, my rules" but also, later on in the story there will be revealed why Kurama female is and why she is so motherly towards Naruto! And don't forget, she's already around a few years and in that time learned a few things, especially since he/she was also imprisoned inside both, Mito and Kushina Uzumaki.**

 **YamiChaos27, that might be, but in the region I'm from, a "couple" doesn't refer to a specific number but can range everywhere in the single digits!**

 **Last but not least, thanks for the reviews!**

 **I do NOT own Naruto**

 **Chapter III – Teams and the real Genin test**

Life seemed to finally be really good to Naruto, he had friends, he passed the graduation exams, Hiashi permitted him to date his daughter and the most important thing of them all was that Hinata is his girlfriend. Life was truly starting to be good.

"Okay, to celebrate this glorious day I'm treating myself to ramen!" Exclaimed Naruto with a huge smile on his face.

He sprinted towards Ichiraku's restaurant as fast as he possibly could. Once he arrived there he greeted Teuchy and Ayame "hey Teuchy-san, hey Ayame-nee-chan! A large bowl of Miso Ramen!"

"Coming up Naruto-kun!" Teuchy replied while smiling.

"Ayame-nee-chan, today was the best day of my life!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

"How so Naru-kun?"

"Not only did I pass the graduation exams, I asked Hinata-chan for a date and she said yes. We did make cinnamon rolls, her favorite sweets. Even her father gave us his permission to date!" He was beaming happiness.

Ayame was squealing, her little Naru was finally having a girlfriend! "Naru-kun I'm so happy for you."

He ate nearly a dozen bowls before he went home. Satisfied and happier than ever he walked thru the streets of Konoha and completely ignored the stares and hateful gazes of the villagers, there was nothing that could ruin his mood today.

After he went to bed and fell asleep he found himself in front of Kurama's cage. **"Naruto, it's time for me to tell you the truth about what really happened nearly 12 years ago."** Kurama had a serious expression when she spoke to him.

He looked up at her with hope in his eyes, he would finally learn more about his parents.

" **The reason why I attacked Konoha was because of some man who forcefully ripped me from your mother, who was my Jinchuuriki at that time and then controlled me with his Sharingan. Your father was fighting with that man but couldn't manage to kill him, instead, he only wounded him and forced him to retreat. After that, he fought me but he knew he couldn't kill me, only seal me away again. So he prepared everything while your mother came to the battlefield, still weakened and near death. I was still under the influence of the Sharingan when I saw what he planned. I tried to attack and kill you but both your parents jumped in front of you to save you and by doing so they were both impaled by my attack. With his dying breath did your father seal half of me inside of you and took the other half with him."**

Naruto was speechless, he didn't know what to say or feel. He already knew that his parents died during the attack, but he didn't know how. Tears were slowly rolling down his cheeks but he didn't realize that since he was still too shocked.

He slowly regained his wits "they died protecting me, they really did love me." Was all that came to his mind.

" **They did and I'm sorry. I wish I could say I didn't mean to kill them or you or that it was an accident, but that wouldn't be the truth. I attacked you with the intent to kill and in doing so killed your parents, even if I was still under the influence of the Sharingan, I did it because I realized I was about to be sealed away again."** Kurama closed her eyes and repressed the urge to shed tears, she felt the guilt rising up in her.

Naruto walked slowly towards the large gate and thru one of the gaps between the large metal bars until he stood right in front of Kurama. He had still tears in his eyes and running down his cheeks when he did something that surprised her beyond belief. He hugged her chest and said

"it wasn't your fault, you didn't want to attack Konoha, it was that man with the Sharingan who forced you to attack and you only attacked me because you were afraid, afraid of being imprisoned and alone again, my parents died protecting me, they loved me and that is all that matters. You are still a good person and to me, you are like family."

Kurama couldn't hold her tears back anymore and wrapped her large arms around Naruto returning the hug. **"Thank you, Naruto."** That was all she managed to say. To get so much love from him despite what she did to him, to his parents, he was the only human besides her father to ever be this kind to her.

A few moments later Naruto looked up at her and asked "Kurama, what are my parent's names?"

" **Your mother's name is Kushina Uzumaki and your father's name is Minato Namikaze, he was the fourth Hokage."**

Naruto had a small smile on his face "thank you for telling me."

" **Naruto, there is one thing you should know, your parents had many powerful enemies, so keep their names secret or tell only those who you trust with your life because that's what you will be doing if you tell them!"** She said with a serious look on her face.

"Ok I will do that" he replied nodding his head.

" **You should go back now and sleep"** she said with a small smile of her own.

He said her goodnight and a moment later he was gone. _**'He reminds me so much of you father'**_

Naruto woke up the next morning, ate breakfast, showered, brushed his teeth and dressed up for training. He went to the Hyuga compound and picked up Hinata at 7 and they made their way to training ground 18.

"Hinata-chan, I read in a book about elemental manipulation and about how to find out what your affinity to which element is. Do you know what your affinity is?" He asked her.

"No, elemental jutsus aren't really used in our clan so my affinity was never checked" she replied.

Naruto took two pieces of paper out of his bag and gave one to Hinata as he started to explain "this is chakra paper, with that, we can find out our affinities. You simply put some of your chakra in it and see how it reacts. Burning to ash means fire, ripping apart means wind, dampening up means water, if it crumbles dust it's earth and if it crumpled up it's lightning."

Hinata put some of her chakra into the paper and it immediately crumpled up and dampened. "Wow, that's so cool, you've got two affinities, lightning and water!" Naruto exclaimed happy.

Now it was Naruto's turn and when he put some of his chakra in it the paper split in two halves, one of them burned to ash and the other crumpled up. Naruto stared wide-eyed at the result before he suddenly jumped into the air while having a huge grin on his face "how awesome is that? I've got three affinities, wind, fire and lightning!"

Now that they knew their affinities they could start their elemental manipulation training and since they both had lightning they decided to start with that so they could help each other more easily.

Naruto made his usual 200 clones and begun with the training which consisted of trying to get a leaf to crumble up. In the following hours, he made a decent progress, his leaf started to crumple albeit still pretty slow. Hinata had more difficulties with it since she couldn't use Shadow Clones to help with her training but they had an idea how to compensate for that.

She would use her Byakugan to watch Naruto's chakra flow to see how he used it to make progress and once she copied what he did she also made quickly progress. The same was also applicable when she made progress and could see where he had difficulties.

At the end of their training session, they already managed to completely crumple up the leaf but it still took almost a minute to do that.

"Hey Hinata-chan, I think this lightning release could be really awesome for you if you combine it with your Gentle Fist" he said.

Hinata looked at him for a moment and thought about it "I think you might be right, it would greatly enhance it, thanks for the idea Naruto-kun" she smiled and gave him a kiss.

The week went by, the two of them trained nearly every day together and managed to improve their skill with the lightning element far enough that they could crumple the leaf in less than five seconds. Hinata even started to incorporate it into her Gentle Fist which she now called Gentle Lightning Fist.

It was now finally the day where they would get to know their teams. Naruto sat beside Hinata and said to her "I hope we end up in the same team, that would be really awesome."

"I do hope so too Naruto-kun" she replied with a smile.

The next moment Iruka came into the classroom and talked about how they were now Genin and what it meant for them. After his speech, he finally announced the teams and after a while he came to Team 7 "Team 7: Aburame Shino, Hyuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto and Hatake Kakashi as Jounin-sensei" as soon as he said these words the whole class could hear Naruto cheer which made some of them chuckle while others gazed at him with hate and envy because he got into the same team as Hinata.

After his cheer, Iruka continued with announcing the teams "Team 8: Haruno Sakura, Inuzuka Kiba, Uchiha Sasuke and Yuhie Kurenai as Jounin-sensei." Once again, the whole class could hear a loud cheer, this time from Sakura.

The last team he announced was Team 10 "Team 10: Akimichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino and Sarutobi Asuma as Jounin-sensei."

As soon as he was done every team was picked up by their respective Jounin-sensei, everyone except Team 7. After about 15 minutes they were wondering where their sensei was.

"Does our sensei know that he's supposed to meet us here?" Hinata wondered.

"Does he even know that he has a Genin team?" was Naruto's question.

They waited for another two and a half hours in which Hinata started to doze off while leaning on Naruto's shoulder while he took out a book about fuinjutsu and read it. Shino also took out a book read it. After three hours, Kakashi finally showed up. He came into the room, looked at his team and raised one of his hands and simply said "Yo!"

Hinata woke up, Naruto and Shino looked up from their books and they all looked at their sensei. "You are late" was their simultaneous answer.

"Sorry, I got lost on the road of life" he replied with a sheepish eye smile and his raised hand now behind his head. "Now come meet me on the roof" and with a poof of smoke he vanished. They looked at each other and shrugged.

A few minutes later they were on the roof where Kakashi was waiting for them. "Okay, now that we are all here, let's start with introductions, name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams and so on."

"You do know its polite to introduce oneself before you ask others to do that?" Naruto asked.

"I guess you are right. My name is Hatake Kakashi, I like many things, I dislike just as much, my hobbies … I don't feel like telling you and my dream for the future I don't know, now you!"

All three Genin's had a deadpan look on their face but sighed.

"Alright I will start, my name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like Hinata-chan and ramen. My hobbies are training and gardening. I dislike the time you have to wait for ramen and people who judge others without knowing them. And my dream for the future is being the greatest Hokage of them all and having a family." Naruto said with a big smile while holding Hinata's hand, who blushed at the mention of his dream about having a family.

" _Hmm, he's definitely calmer then I would have expected, but still, the rest of his profile seems to be on point"_ Kakashi thought.

"I'm next, my name is Hyuga Hinata I like Naruto-kun and cinnamon rolls. I dislike the branch system in my clan and people who are mean to someone without knowing that person. My hobbies are flower pressing, training and gardening. My dream for the future is to truly unite my clan and start a family of my own." As she said the last bit she was madly blushing but she was also smiling especially when she saw Naruto's smile growing.

" _Well they do seem to be the perfect couple, hopefully, it works out and hopefully, this won't have negative effects on the team in terms of favoritism and holding back during training."_ Kakashi gave the two an eye smile.

"My name is Aburame Shino. I like insects and books. I dislike people who don't like insects and kill them without reason. My hobbies are training, working with my insects and reading. My dream for the future is to find a new special species of insects."

" _Well, just like his profile"_ were Kakashi's thoughts.

"Okay, now that we finally know each other, we will meet again tomorrow morning at 7 am at training ground 7. I would recommend that you don't eat breakfast, you would only lose it during the training. You are free for the rest of the day." Kakashi gave them an eye smile and vanished in a poof of smoke.

"Well, I don't care if he recommends not to eat breakfast, I will still eat before the training, it's important to have enough energy for the training!" Naruto declared and Hinata and Shino nodded their heads in confirmation.

"Since we have the rest of the day free I will go home and tend to my insects, I will see you tomorrow" Shino said and left.

"How about we go and grab some cinnamon rolls and look for a nice place to eat them?" Naruto smiled at Hinata.

She looked at him and smiled "sounds like a great idea" and gave him a kiss.

The next morning at training ground 7, it was already 10 am, they had once again waited for three hours for Kakashi to appear. "Yo!" He greeted with an eye smile.

Once again the three Genin's looked at him with a deadpan expression and said in unison "you are late, again."

"Sorry, there was an old lady that I had to help carry her groceries" he said with a sheepish eye smile. They didn't look convinced, not one bit.

"Well, I have to tell you something, you aren't Genin yet!" Kakashi said with a serious look. Everyone else was shocked at the revelation and they were about to protest but he simply cut them short by saying "you have to pass one last these and if you fail you will be sent back to the academy for another year!"

He looked at everyone, they were all worried "here's your test" he said while grabbing two bells from his pouch and holding them up. "Your objective is to get these from me, everyone who gets one will pass, whoever gets none will be sent back. You are allowed to use everything you know, so don't hold back, come at me with the intention to kill or you won't make it. You have three hours for this test, good luck!" And with a poof of smoke he vanished.

 **AN: Thanks for reading, I hope the grammatical errors are less, now that I use Grammarly. I know this chapter is shorter than the others but I wanted to make a clean cut before the fight. And before someone rants about the personalities of Naruto and Kurama during Kurama's revelation, it's my story and I decide how they react and how their personalities are, I write this story just for fun and how it comes to life in my head and not the way someone else wants it to be! If you don't like it, you don't have to read it, it's that simple! To all the others who do like my story, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and keep reading and reviewing.**


	4. A new home?

**AN: I know, I didn't post a new chapter in the last few weeks, that's partially due to me being sick some time, but also due to me planning future events for the story. I also had to come up with how I want the bell test going, and I hope I got a rather unique way of how to do this, at least I didn't read this version anywhere else. This is also a reason why I took this long to write a new chapter, I've been reading a lot of stories, looking at how other people come up with different scenarios for the same event.**

 **Most of the time the major events play out in one of three ways: 1. They stay as close as possible to canon 2. They come up with a way for Naruto to know certain things so he can prevent or turn the event upside down 3. They use the butterfly effect, small changes early on for big changes later on.**

 **I'm not saying that this is a bad thing, it's just that I came to realize that there is just no way around it, at least not that I'm aware of it.**

 **Concerning the names of characters, places, ranks, and whatnot, there always will be mistakes, Might Gai alone has a shit ton of different versions on how to write his name, every author has his/her own take on it.**

 **Once again, I don't have an upload schedule, so I can't tell you when the next chapter will be up, which also means I won't have a Beta. I write a chapter when I've got the time, the motivation and most important the inspiration for it. And when I'm done with a chapter I want it up as fast as possible, especially when I'm currently hit with an inspiration streak so I can instantly work on the next chapter.**

 **With that all said, have fun with the new chapter!**

 **I do NOT own Naruto**

 **Chapter IV – A new Home?**

As soon as Kakashi started the test, the three Genins jumped back into the cover of the trees surrounding the training ground. They crouched down near another, observing the clearing where Kakashi was still standing and reading his orange book, seemingly not paying attention to anything other than the said book.

"Something isn't right with this test, I just don't know what it is yet," Naruto said to his teammates.

"You are right Naruto-kun, there has to be a hidden meaning" was Hinata's reply.

"I concur, this test is most suspicious" Shino added to the conversation.

After a few minutes of thinking, Naruto voiced his thoughts "there are a few thing I don't get, since when does a Genin-team consist of only one to two Genins sand one Jounin? There are always three Genins and one Jounin, that's one of the first things we learned at the academy! Also, how could a fresh Genin beat a seasoned Jounin? That's next to impossible, which would mean we are supposed to work together, but that would clash with the objective that only two can pass the test. That would mean there is another objective, aside from the obvious one."

The other two looked at Naruto and thought about what he said until Shino came to a conclusion "you are right Naruto, there are too many things that don't add up. And I think I've got the real purpose of this test, teamwork. The bells are just a distraction, we are supposed to work together to get them, the only reason why there are two is to make us fight each other over the bells instead of working together. But it still leaves the problem of what to do when we get them."

"Let's think about that when we got the bells until then we need a plan on how to get them," Naruto said.

They took another few minutes to plan their attack before the sprung into action.

Naruto and Hinata were in the front while Shino stayed right behind them. They stood right in front if Kakashi who was still reading his orange book and didn't seem to care what his would be students were going to do. "So you finally came out of hiding?" he asked with a bored tone of voice.

His answer was a couple of shadow clones that popped into existence and began to rush him and engage in taijutsu combat, their teamwork was rather sloppy, they stumbled more over themselves then do any damage on their target, at least that's what it seemed like. In reality, they did exactly what they were supposed to do, act as sloppy as they can and present as many openings as they can.

After a few minutes, Kakashi had enough of it and decided to go on the offense, big mistake. He fell for the charade and underestimated his opponent and when he started his counter he landed in the already set trap. He leaped for Naruto trying to take him out so he couldn't create more clones, but by doing so he entered Hinata's reach who promptly attacked him with a lightning-powered ax-kick aimed at his head.

Kakashi saw this in the last moment and was more than surprised by the speed and even more so by the elemental manipulation added to that kick. He jumped back in the last moment only for his eyes to went wide as dinner plates when he saw the damage that kick did to the ground where he was just moments before, there was now a huge crater. 'Oh, shit' were his thoughts.

The attack didn't stop there, behind him was Naruto who capitalized on Kakashi's shock and started his own flurry of lightning enhanced punches. One of these punches connected and sent him right in front of Hinata who was already in one of her clans signature stances and started to count with each strike she delivered "two palms, four palms, eight palms, sixteen palms, Eight Trigrams: 32 Lightning Palms".

Kakashi was lying on the ground when the attack ended when suddenly a poof of smoke took his place and he vanished only to leave a log behind. "That was way too close, they almost got the drop on me, what the hell did Iruka teach them in the academy?"

"Hey Shino, you got them?" Naruto asked only for him to nod in affirmation.

'What does he mean with "got them"? I still have….' Kakashi didn't finish his thought when he looked down and saw that the bells were gone.

During the fight, Shino sent his insects out into the surrounding trees and as soon as Kakashi appeared near some of his insects the attached themselves onto the bells in a way to prevent them from making a sound while simultaneously detaching them from his belt and then bringing them back to Shino.

Kakashi landed in front of the three Genin and looked at them before he spoke "congratulation on obtaining the bells, now who will get them and who will be sent back to the academy?"

Naruto had thought about that and came to a rather simple solution, he asked Shino to give him the bells and upon receiving them he used a kunai and enhanced it with lightning to cut both bells in halves and then gave everyone a half. Kakashi was completely dumbfounded and so were the other teammates until Naruto said "this way everyone got one piece of a bell, and only together they make a whole, just like our team, everyone is a part and only together are we a whole team, this also prevents Kakashi-sensei from having to go back to the academy."

Naruto gave one of his trademark smiles only for Kakashi to be even more confused "Why would I have to go back to the academy?"

Naruto laughed at that and said, "well, you said everyone who doesn't get a bell will be sent back, which means you included, so if you don't retain at least one bell you would have to go back yourself!" Only after this explanation, realization hit Kakashi and he sweatdropped, while Naruto was laughing, Hinata was giggling and even Shino smirked.

"Alright, you all passed the test, tomorrow morning at 7 am we will start with training and maybe even do some missions until then you are dismissed and can do whatever you want" were Kakashi's last words before he vanished in a poof of smoke.

Naruto turned to his two teammates with a large smile and asked "someone up for some ramen? My treat!"

"I'm sorry but I have to get home, I still need to train on my clanjutsu" was Shino's answer before he turned and walked home.

"What about you Hinata-chan?" was Naruto's hopeful question.

"Sure, I would love to" she replied with a smile and the two left the training ground to get the food of the gods.

Only moments later in the office of the Hokage, there were nine Jounin, reporting in the results of their respective tests.

"Since everyone is here, let's begin with the reports, starting with Team 1" Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Third Hokage said.

"Team 1, failed"

"Team 2, failed"

"Team 3, failed"

"Team 4, failed and shouldn't even be allowed back to the academy!"

"Team 5, failed"

"Team 6, failed"

"Team 7, passed"

The room was suddenly quiet, no one thought that was possible, Kakashi letting a team pass his test.

Hiruzen was the first to come back from this shock and said "explain, how did they pass?"

Kakashi explained how his team passed his test and how surprised he was about their capabilities, especially the ones of Hinata and Naruto and Naruto's way to solve the problem with the two bells.

Hiruzen chuckled when he heard how Naruto cut the bells in halves to give everyone one half. After that the final two Jounin reported that their teams also passed and how they did it. Although Team 8 only barely passed. With that, the meeting ended.

The next morning 7 am, all of Team 7 except Kakashi were at the training ground and since they already knew that their sensei would be late they began to train on their own.

Naruto made 45 clones, 5 would train with Hinata on her taijutsu, 20 would train on his own taijutsu, 10 study fuinjutsu, and the last 10 practice elemental manipulation. Before he went off to his physical training, he showed Shino the tree walking exercise, after that he got over to the nearby river, walked into the middle of the stream and begun to do pushups, situps, jumping jacks, and various other exercises on the water surface.

It was 10 am when Kakashi finally showed up at the training ground and he was shocked at what he saw. His students were training all on their own and by the looks of it since 7 am. But what shocked him the most was the number of clones which Naruto used to train.

"Yo Kakashi- _sensei_ , finally here? Took you long enough, hopefully, this won't repeat itself we're here to train and learn from you and you are supposed to train us, so when you set a time for a meeting you should be there at the appointed time! If this keeps happening I WILL make sure you won't be late ever again, I hope that was clear enough for you!" That was Naruto's greeting for Kakashi and by the looks, he got from the other two Genin, they seem to have the same opinion, said Jounin had the very bad feeling that Naruto had every intention to make his threat real and he definitely didn't want that to happen.

"Sorry guys, I got lost on the road of life, but it seems you were doing just fine," Kakashi said with a sweatdrop.

After this Naruto dispelled his clones and Kakashi asked them what exactly they were training. They told him and if he didn't have his mask his jaw would have hit the ground. So he decided that it was enough training for the day and they would go to the Hokage tower to get their first official mission. The joy of every fresh Genin team, D rank missions.

This whole process of training and then D ranks repeated itself for nearly two weeks, and surprisingly enough Kakashi was actually punctual after Naruto's threat since he was actually terrified of what the little blond boy could do. Everyone in the village knew, don't make him mad or he will prank you back into the stone age.

After nearly two weeks of D ranks, Naruto had finally enough "Kakashi-sensei, I've had enough, it's time we finally get a real mission and not these crap D ranks!"

Kakashi had to admit, he too had enough of D ranks "what about you two, do you also think you are ready for something more difficult?" he asked the other two of the team to which they both nodded. "Alright then it's time for your first C rank," he said with a eye smile and they took of to the Hokage tower.

When they reached the room where the missions were handed out they were greeted by the Hokage smiling at them "Ah, Team 7, here for your daily D rank?"

"Actually, I'd like to request a C rank, my team is ready," Kakashi said with his eye smile.

Hiruzen looked at him before he smiled again and began to look through various scrolls until he found the one he was looking for. It was a simple escort mission, a merchant requested protection for his travel to another town and back, it would take only about three weeks.

"Here, this should just about do it for their first C rank, simple escort, from here to Tanzaki Gai and back, the mission should take about three weeks, you are to meet your client tomorrow morning 8 am at the main gate," Hiruzen said as he threw the scroll to Kakashi.

"No problem, Team, you can take the rest of the day off, prepare for the mission, you know where and when to meet," was what Kakashi said and he got a "Hai" from his team as an affirmation before they got out of the room.

They all got home and prepared their gear for the mission and took care of everything else that needed to be done.

It was late afternoon when Naruto showed up at the Hyuga compound, he was dressed in black ninja sandals, black pants with dark orange trims, a white shirt and a black jacket with the Uzumaki swirl on the back and also dark orange trims. As he got to the main gate he greeted the guards and walked right in and got to Hinata's room where he knocked on the doorframe.

"One moment please," came from the inside, and shortly after the door was opened and Hinata stood there wearing only her black leggings, and a black tank top, which showed her already developing body "N-Naruto-kun, what brings you here?" she asked with a slight blush since she was well aware that she was wearing way less than normally and was thus showing way more of her body.

Naruto was stunned by what he saw, he knew his girlfriend was beautiful but he rarely got to see here without her bulky jacket and since they were currently at the age where they got even more conscious about the human anatomy, it was only normal for him to be stunned at what he saw and when he finally got back to his senses he answered her with an equal blush "I-I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go on a date with me, since we got our first C rank tomorrow and there won't be much time for dates while on the mission."

Hinata saw where Naruto's eyes were going every so often even when he tried to focus somewhere else which made her blush even more but also made her happy and she began to giggle before she answered "sure just let me change quickly." When she said that she would change she saw the disappointment in his eyes which made her giggle even more while she thought 'don't worry Naruto-kun, you will get to see me that way often enough.'

After a few minutes she was done and came out of her room, Naruto's jaw was wide open. She wore her blue ninja sandals and a lavender summer dress that reached just below her knees with a white belt in the middle. "So, how do I look?" was her simple question, but that simple question was momentarily to difficult to process for Naruto's brain.

So all he managed to bring forth in his stupor was "beautiful goddess" which made Hinata blush and giggle.

A few moments later, Naruto has finally got back to his senses, they walked out of the compound, got to a café and ordered some cinnamon rolls with which they walked into the park and sat under a tree where they ate them. Hinata leaned on Naruto's shoulder and they sat there for a while, both contempt with simply staying like that and be together.

After a while Naruto began to speak, he wanted to talk with her about something that was on his mind for a while now "I was thinking about telling Hokage-jiji that I know who my parents, I know he knows who my parents are, he just doesn't want anybody else to know who they are since that could be dangerous for me, they had a lot of enemies after all and I wanted to ask him if I could move into their home, since its also my home technically. What do you think?"

Hinata thought about what he said, she knew who his parents were, he told her one time on a date, he said he didn't want to have secrets before her and that he trusts her with his life. "I think that would be a good idea, but as soon as you move into their home others will ask questions," was her answer.

He thought about it and said "you're right, but I think that's the right thing to do, there is also another reason why I want to move into there." He looked Hinata in the eyes while she liked up to him "I would like you to move in with me!"

Hinata's eyes went wide and she blushed as she heard what he said, she was happy beyond anything and asked "are you sure? We are only twelve, is that even possible?"

"I'm sure and since we are Genin we are legally adults so it shouldn't be a problem, so what do you say?" he asked.

Her answer was instantaneous, she turned her body around, threw her arms around his neck and deeply kissed him on the lips and only parted long enough to say "yes, absolutely" and got back to kissing him which he happily returned while moving his arms around her waist and hugging her.

They continued their little make-out session for a few minutes before they stood up grab each others hand and got on their way to the Hokage's office.

Once they reached the office, Naruto knocked at the door and once he got the response to enter they did.

Hiruzen was sitting at his desk and was once again fighting a war against the bane of every kage, paperwork. But once he saw who entered his office his mood was instantly better, if only he knew what Naruto was about to tell him. "Hello Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan, what can I do for you?" he asked with a warm grandfatherly smile.

"Hey jiji, there are a few things I need to talk about with you," Naruto said.

"Sure, take a seat," he said still smiling.

"It's about my parents, among others" Hiruzen's smile faltered when he heard that, he wanted to tell him who his parents are, he just couldn't do that yet "I know who they are, and I know why you didn't tell me." To say that Hiruzen was shocked would be the understatement of the millennium.

"H-How? Who told you? Who else knows? Since when do you know?" where Hiruzen's panicked questions.

Naruto smiled sheepishly before he answered "I know since my graduation and the only other people that I know of that know who my parents are you and Hinata-chan since I told her. The who is a little more complicated, it was the Kyuubi who told me, I know her since my 5th birthday, and she helped me since then, she even helped me confess to Hinata-chan. She also told me the truth about what happened the night of my birth."

Hiruzen had almost a heart attack when he realized what Naruto had told him, he quickly made a hand gesture which told all the ANBU in the room to leave and as soon as they were all out he made another gesture which sealed the room off.

"Naruto, what did the Kyuubi tell you about that night?" He asked with a serious expression.

And so Naruto told him everything that Kurama told him, after that he also told him that he had forgiven Kurama for killing his parents, even though it still hurts. Hiruzen didn't know what to say, he was shocked at all the information that he just received, he had finally some answered to questions he thought he would never get the answered to, but it also raised new questions.

"Ne, jiji, I wanted to ask you something, can I move out of my apartment and move into the home of my parents?" Naruto asked with hopeful eyes and the dreaded Puppy Dogeyes Jutsu.

Hiruzen had a really tough battle against the dreaded SSS rank jutsu, but ultimately he lost as soon as Hinata made it a collaboration jutsu with her own "fine, I will allow it, but why do you want him to move in there so desperately Hinata-chan?"

"Well, that would be because of the other thing we wanted to talk about with you, we want to move in together," Naruto answered for her and they both blushed madly.

Hiruzen looked at the two and smiled once again grandfatherly "I don't see where there would be a problem, you are both technically adults since you are both Genin, and I know you will be fine since Naruto already lives almost his entire life on his own, the only one you need to convince would be Hiashi-sama."

Naruto tackled the old Hokage in a big hug and yelled "thanks jiji, you're the best!" which made both him and Hinata laugh.

After their talk, Hiruzen lifted the seal on the room and he got back behind his desk to once again resume his war against the mightiest of all foes, paperwork. Naruto and Hinata were just about to leave when Naruto turned around and asked a question that would alter History, he would be know as the slayer of the undefeatable, the hero of mankind, the greatest of them all, the bane of the paperwork "hey jiji, what I always wanted to ask, why don't you ever use the Shadow Clone Jutsu to do your paperwork?"

Hiruzen look at his surrogate grandson, then at his paperwork, back to Naruto, back to the paperwork, back to Naruto again before he opened a drawer where he took out a piece of paper and placed it on his desk, on this paper where two words were written 'smash here' and that he did, he repeatedly smashed his head on the paper while repeating one word "stupid".

The two kids left the office laughing, while the old Hokage was still smashing his head on his desk. They went straight to the Hyuga compound since they wanted to talk with Hiashi about Hinata moving in with Naruto.

When they arrived in front of Hiashi's office they once again knocked before they got the permission to enter. "Hello tou-san, we wanted to talk with you about something important," Hinata said with a smile.

Hiashi eyed the two before he asked "and what would that be?"

This time it was Hinata who took the lead in the conversation, much to the surprise of Hiashi, he already knew of the positive influence that Naruto had on his daughter but that she was now confident enough to lead a conversation on an important topic, that was a positive surprise to him.

Hinata took a deep breath before she spoke "Naruto and I want to move in together, he already got the permission to move into the home of his parents from Hokage-sama and we wanted to ask you for permission for me to move in with him."

Hiashi was stunned, he didn't expect that his daughter would ask him for permission to do that but before he could give his answer Naruto said "Hinata-chan, I think I should tell him who exactly my parents were." Hiashi was once again surprised, he didn't thought that Naruto would know who his parents are, he was an orphan after all.

"Hiashi-sama, the reason why no one knows who my parents were is due to them having extremely dangerous enemies, so I hope you will understand that besides Hinata-chan, you and the Hokage no one is allowed to know who they are until I'm strong enough to protect myself and everyone who is precious to me," he looked at Hiashi who nodded before he continued "my parent are Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato the Fourth Hokage!"

Hiashi's eyes went wide, it was so obvious, how could he have not seen that? He looked just like his parents, he suddenly had a sad smile on his lips, his parents were his and his late wife's best friends but he also understood why no one was allowed to know who his parents were, it was simply too dangerous. He nodded to himself, he knew Naruto was already living on his own and could provide for himself even with the village making it as hard as possible and he also knew that he loves his daughter just as much as she loves him, and technically they are both adults so she wouldn't even need his consent, but they still came for his blessing, once again he nodded to himself before he said "I give you my permission under one condition" they both looked at him "you still need to come to me for you juuken training whenever you are not on a mission!" They both smiled at him while nodding and Hinata had tears of happiness in her eyes.

After they finished talking to Hiashi about when they would move in together, Naruto said his goodbye to Hinata with a hug and a kiss before he left to his apartment. This would hopefully be the last night he would sleep in this apartment.

 **AN: That's it, the 4** **th** **chapter is done and man did it take me long to finish it, about 6 hours of writing, editing, deleting, writing again, editing again and repeat. Oh, and don't forget the whole "How do I phrase this? How do I make beginnings and endings of sentences or speeches not too repetitive? What's the right word in this situation or in general? What should they say, do or react? What do I want the situation to be and how do I want to end it?" all those questions and so many more after almost every second paragraph. But finally, this chapter is done and I really wish I could use the Shadow Clone Jutsu, would be really helpful!**

 **Once again, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, thanks for reading and keep reading and please leave a review.**


	5. Your typical C - rank mission

**I do NOT own Naruto**

 **Chapter V – Your typical C – rank mission**

Team 7 met their client at the main gate and started their journey towards Tanzaku Gai. It was a mostly uneventful travel, only a few bandits on their way who thought it was a good idea to try and rob them which proofed once more, common sense isn't a given thing you can expect everyone to have. Since they had to travel at civilian speed, the travel so far took them a week which meant that they now would have to stay in Tanzaku Gai for another week before they would return to Konoha which would also take another week.

The sun was already setting when they arrived at the inn they would stay for the week. There were two rooms for their team and another for their client. Naruto shared a room with Hinata while Kakashi would stay with Shino. The reason for this was a single glance from Hinata towards the Jounin with the gravity-defying hair, said Jounin had a sudden feeling that if he were to try and object, he would find something very precious to him missing forever without the possibility to ever replace it.

Since they now had some free time, Naruto decided it would be a great idea to explore the town and maybe grab a bite to eat so he looked over to Hinata who was currently unpacking some of her stuff and asked her "Hinata-chan, wanna go and explore the town and get something to eat?"

"Sure, just let me quickly unpack the rest of my stuff and we can go," she answered with a smile.

After doing so the two of them informed their sensei and took off. They came by many stalls who were advertising all kinds of random stuff. After about an hour they finally found a restaurant where they decided to eat. It wasn't really big, but it had its charm so they sat down at a table and looked through the menu. Thankfully for them, the restaurant had their favorite foods. Hinata ordered half a dozen cinnamon rolls, while Naruto ordered 4 miso ramen and 3 with pork and both ordered some green tea.

They talked about all kinds of stuff most of it was about new ways to train or new ideas for different techniques. "You know about the different clone jutsus? There are more than just the normal illusion ones and the shadow clones, there are also elemental clones. So I was thinking since you can combine different elemental jutsus, is it possible to combine different elemental clones to make even stronger ones or for entirely new purposes like enhanced stealth, faster, stronger or more durable? So I was trying to combine some I knew of, water, shadow, and earth but the only result I got was a pile of mud, do you have an idea what I could do to make it work?" Naruto asked Hinata.

She thought about it for a while before she asked "did you use enough chakra or maybe even too much, or you rations of the different elemental chakras are not optimal? Maybe there is something else that's missing."

"You're right, I only combined them without thinking about that possibility, but I don't think it's too much or not enough chakra since it still produced something solid, even if it was just mud. But that something entirely else might be missing could also be, maybe I could stabilize it with some fuinjutsu, that way I could also ensure a constant chakra supply if I need the clone to exist for longer terms," he said with a thoughtful expression.

They kept discussing it but soon someone from the neighboring table interjected in their discussion "you kids shouldn't play around with things you don't understand and could possibly kill you, especially if its something as dangerous as fuinjutsu," came the drunken opinion of a blond woman

"Thanks for your concern but we know what we're doing," was Naruto's reply as he glanced in the direction behind Hinata from where the blond woman spoke.

"Oh, you think you know fuinjutsu? You think you mastered it at such a young age?" the woman asked him with a taunting smirk as she turned around to look at him. She was a beautiful woman with a stunning figure and a larger than normal bust, she had brown eyes, a purple diamond shaped symbol on her forehead, she wore a grey sleeveless short yukata with a dark blue obi, dark blue pants, black sandals and a green haori with the kanji for 'gamble' on the back.

As soon as she turned around she narrowed her eyes, for a brief moment she could've sworn a younger version of the fourth Hokage was sitting there.

Beside her was a woman in her late twenties, maybe early thirties, she had short brown hair and dark eyes. She wore a dark grey yukata with a lavender obi, a mesh shirt beneath it and dark green sandals.

"I don't say I'm a fuinjutsu master, but I still know more than most and I'm confident in my skills," he replied with a confident smirk.

The woman eyed the blond boy in front of her, get didn't look like much, but underestimating someone else can kill you. "If you are so confident in your skills, how about a bet?" she wanted to test him, she couldn't shake this feeling that she should know this boy.

"A bet? About what, and why should I bet with you in the first place?" Naruto asked irritated.

"I bet you can't create this new clone you're talking about till the end of the week if you really are as good as you say it shouldn't be a problem for you," she taunted him.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at her and thought about it "and what do you want to bet on?" he asked.

She smiled at him, she knew she had him hooked "if you win I will owe you a favor, doesn't matter what, as long as I'm capable of doing it I will do it. If I win however, you will be my personal slave for one month."

Hinata looked at Naruto, she was worried, will he accept? Who was this woman in the first place, she couldn't shake the feeling that this woman was extremely powerful.

Naruto, on the other hand, was looking intently at this woman before he answered "ok, in seven days I will show you that I'm as good as I say. I'm Uzumaki Naruto and this is my girlfriend Hyuga Hinata," he said and Hinata smiled.

' _Uzumaki Naruto, why does this name sound so familiar? Wait, he couldn't be their son, could he? But it would explain why he looks so much like Minato-kun,_ ' she thought. "I'm Senju Tsunade and this with me is my apprentice Kato Shizune," Tsunade said while pointing at Shizune who smiled in return. "Uzumaki, that's a name I didn't hear in a long time, you wouldn't happen to know a Kushina Uzumaki?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

Naruto's eyes went wide "how do you know that name?" he asked barely more than a whisper.

Tsunade smiled at him "I knew her pretty well, she was my cousin after all."

Naruto's eyes were now as large as dinner plates ' _cousin? But that would mean…'_ "we are family?" he asked. Tsunade simply smiled as an answer. "But if you knew my mom and we are family, why didn't you ever visit?" he asked with a frown.

Tsunade looked down, how could she explain to him why she couldn't be there for him? "It's complicated, there are too many painful memories back in Konoha."

Naruto frowned even more at that "painful memories? That's what's holding you back? That's the reason why you never came back? That's a pretty lame excuse in my opinion. If painful memories would have that much power over me I would've died a long time ago. Everyone has painful memories, but instead of letting them hold you back you should try to overcome them, don't let them pull you down. Especially if you have a family, they can help you overcome them, you just have to make the first step and ask for help."

Tsunade was stunned, she was at a loss for words, she knew he was right, she was ashamed of herself for needing a teenage boy to remind her of something so essential, something so obvious. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, you are right, but it's still painful, I still feel the loss of my loved ones as if it happened yesterday," she said looking down again, the painful memories coming back again.

"Then let me help you, we are family after all," he said with a warm smile.

As Tsunade looked up to Naruto again she saw his smile and for a moment she thought she saw her little brother Nawaki. For the first time in years, instead of pain, a warm and soothing feeling entered her heart as she was thinking of her brother. Tears started to form in her eyes as she smiled at Naruto and said "thank you, Naruto-kun."

Tsunade and Shizune sat down at Naruto and Hinata's table and the four of them talked for a few hours while drinking tea. Naruto told them about his life in Konoha, how he met Hinata and their getting together, about Kurama and why they are in Tanzaku Gai. When they were about to leave they were surprised that they were staying at the same inn and then walked there together.

The next morning, Naruto told Kakashi and Shino about Tsunade and Shizune, to say they were surprised would be an understatement. He told Kakashi he was going to train outside of the town.

Once he found a suitable place he began to work on his new clone jutsu. He experimented with different chakra ratios, his main problem was, he could create a normal earth clone, but his mastery over that element was practically none existent. That meant he would need something else. After his training with the lightning element, he began with water and was already pretty adapted.

After a few hours of thinking and experimenting, he remembered reading about a special type of clone, it was more durable than a shadow clone, but it didn't pass on it's memories, a blood clone, the drawback was, he needed quite a lot of chakra for one clone and also some blood.

He began to think of a way to combine the water, shadow and blood clone jutsu to make a clone that would be stronger, more durable and also could pass on its memories, and if possible doing so without dispelling it. After hours of experimenting, he finally made some progress, but it would still take a lot of time to actually make a functioning clone.

And so the days went by, on the sixth day he finally had a stable clone, although the chakra cost was huge, it was still possible, the clone was almost exactly as strong, fast and durable as the original and it could always transfer it's knowledge back without dispelling itself. All he had to do now, was tweak out the details and if possible make it less chakra intensive to create.

Along the way of creating this new type of clone which he called 'Flesh Clone' he had an idea for another use of the clone, but to make it work he had to make a little change in how it's created.

On the seventh day, he met up with the rest of his team and Tsunade and Shizune. It was time to win this bet.

"Alright, I've worked on this the whole week and I've managed to complete it," Naruto declared with a huge grin. While Kakashi and Shino didn't know what he was talking about, Tsunade was skeptical and Hinata was excited to see if he truly did it.

Kakashi wanted to ask what he meant but he was cut off by Naruto beginning his new jutsu. He made nearly fifty hand seals, bit his thumb and smeared his blood on the ground in a special seal he made and said "Fuinjutsu: Flesh Clone" as soon as he was done a poof of smoke appeared above the blood seal and in the smoke appeared a clone of himself.

Everyone was awestruck, he did it, he actually managed to create a new type of clone.

Tsunade was impressed and she asked, "how is this clone different from other clones?"

"First of all, it's a combination of a water, shadow and blood clone, combined through fuinjutsu to stabilize it. It's about 90% as strong, fast and durable as the original, which means it can take a punch without dispelling, it can also bleed and transfer at any given time its memories back to the original. The major drawbacks are the huge chakra consume when creating it, the necessary knowledge of fuinjutsu and the same drawback shadow clones have regarding the memory feedback," Naruto explained while being a little winded by the chakra cost.

Tsunade smiled at Naruto and said "well, that means you won our bet, I owe you a favor."

Now was the time to present his little surprise he worked on, but for that he needed to enter first his mindscape.

Inside his mindscape, he stood before Kurama, he looked up to her and said, "I have a little surprise for you and I think you will love it."

Before Kurama could say anything he stepped in front of the large gate and made some hand seals and touched the paper with the kanji of seal on it which resulted in that the seal holding Kurama was loosened to a point where it was almost two thirds open.

Naruto smiled at Kurama and said, "that's only part of the surprise." A moment later he was back in the real world where not even a second passed. "I'm now about to show you another version of the clone I just showed you."

Before anyone could say anything he began his jutsu, this time nearly eighty hand seals, again biting his thumb but the blood seal on the ground was different this time before he said "Fuinjutsu: Flesh Vessel" and again a poof if smoke appeared and in it was a grey body, devoid of any specific features, it had arms, legs, torso, a head, a mouth, closed eyes, a nose but nothing else. He made more hand seals and touched the back of the body he just created. A moment later, red chakra began to flow from his hand to where he is touching the body and the body began to transform.

After a minute our so the transformation was done, in front of everyone stood a beautiful woman who looked to be in her mid-twenties, she was about 1,7m tall, had flowing crimson red hair that reached just below her waist, blood red eyes with a black slit, whisker marks on each cheek, her breast where as large as Tsunades and she wore a reddish-orange kimono and red sandals. To describe her in one word, breathtaking.

She blinked a few times, looked around her, looked at her hands and overall body, and then at Naruto.

"Hey, Kurama, what do you say about your new own body?" Naruto asked with a smile.

His answer can instantaneous, she threw her arms around him, tears in her eyes and said, "thank you Naruto-kun." She hugged him for a few more moments before she released him and asked him, "but how? And how did you survive my extraction?"

At that, Naruto had a apologetic look on his face and said, "well, technically you aren't entirely free, the most of your chakra is still inside of me, this vessel I created isn't strong enough to support your whole being. If I had to guess, I would say it can hold a third of you at most, and your body needs a constant influx of chakra to stay alive, but this body can't create chakra on its own, it can only receive it from me which is why I placed a chakra transfer seal on your body, with that there will be a constant stream of chakra that sustains this body. It's the closest I can get you to freedom I can at the moment. I will try and make a stronger body for you that can create and absorb chakra on its own and can hold more of you, but it will take time. Also, we still share a mental connection, you can use this body like you could your real body, but I don't know about how far this connection reaches, I could be that if we are too far apart from each other your body will stop receiving chakra and will dispel which will transfer your consciousness back to me."

Kurama looked Naruto in the eyes and said with a smile, "that's still more than I could have hoped for, my own body again, being able to actually experience the world through my own eyes again, feeling everything that's around me on my own, that's more freedom than I had for a very long time and I'm very grateful for that!"

Everyone else was speechless, they all knew about Kurama and that she was like a surrogate mother for Naruto, but to actually see and hear her.

Kurama looked around her and smiled, as she set her sights on Hinata, she walked over to her and enveloped her in a hug and said, "thank you Hinata-chan, for always being there for Naruto-kun, for accepting him for who he is and loving him for who he is. Your kind and gentle nature is definitely no weakness, it's a strength only very few possess and are able to retain. Thank you for being in his life."

Everyone except Naruto and Hinata were stunned, how could this gentle and kind woman be the Kyuubi? They always thought the Kyuubi was an angry, hate-filled, malicious monster who would live for destruction and chaos, they never imagined someone so peaceful and friendly, even if Naruto talked about her.

As if she could read their minds, Kurama said, "the reason why everyone thinks of me that way is simple, both times when people saw me in my natural form, I was controlled, enslaved by an Uchiha, first by Madara-teme and then by a man who pretends to be him. So, no wonder everyone thinks of me like that. Before Naruto-kun, I had only my siblings, my tou-san, Hashirama-kun, Mito-chan, Minato-kun and Kushina-chan who knew my real self, not the one the people thought of me just because they didn't realize the truth. But I also never got the chance to show my real self, until now, with Naruto-kuns help, I can change that."

They had all a smile on their faces, they could feel the warmth and kindness from her and were all determined to help correct this wrong.

"Hey, Tsunade-baachan, how about you come back to Konoha with us, it's time for you to come home," Naruto said with a smile.

Despite her tick mark on her forehead because of Naruto's jab at her age, she still smiled and replied "you're right, it's time to go home."

They kept talking for a while before they headed back to the inn to get her their stuff. After they got their stuff they met with their client again to begin their journey home.

 **AN: That's it for Chapter five, I hope that cleared why Kurama is a good person in this fanfiction. The clones were also an important part in this chapter because they will get a very important role later on in the future, but I won't spoiler more. As always, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, keep reading and leave a review.**


	6. Home sweet home

**AN: A little warning, there is a little scene in this chapter (no lemon) that some people would consider taboo, but I would like to remind you (most of my readers, well all 'should be', over 18) that you also once were at that age. That's the age when most people were starting to discover their body's and that of the opposite sex, which also means experimenting with and experiencing their own body. All that is not exclusive to boys only, girls also did and do this, although they don't really show it since it's considered taboo. That's the reason why I decided to include this little scene, Naruto and Hinata are both at that age and they will be living together, so there will be even more scenes where all that will play a major role, especially since they are in love with each other since an early age. So please keep an open mind about that and remember, you too were once at that age!**

 **I do NOT own Naruto**

 **Chapter VI – Home sweet home**

The journey back to Konoha was just as eventful as the journey to Tanzaku Gai, a couple of bandits who thought it was a splendid idea to try and rob a merchant protected by a group of Shinobi.

After a week of travel, they finally reached the gates of Konoha where the eternal guards were on their post. The group approached them and reported their return from their mission before they took off towards the Hokage tower.

Once the group was gone, Kotetsu said to his partner, "hey, doesn't that blond woman look familiar?"

"Yeah, you're right, but I can't remember why, but did you see the woman with the red hair?" Izumo replied with a slight nosebleed. Kotetsu nodded and tried to hide his own nosebleed.

The group arrived at the Hokage's office and once they got the permission to enter they stood in front of Hiruzen. The Hokage looked up from his paperwork and once he saw who accompanied Team 7, he nearly had a heart attack and he stammered "T-Tsunade, i-i-is t-that r-really y-you?"

Naruto tried and failed miserably to hold back his laughter at the Hokage's reaction and the rest of the group also had difficulties to hold back, especially once Naruto began to laugh.

"Yes sensei, I'm back, thanks to the gaki here," Tsunade said while pointing at Naruto.

Hiruzen looked at Naruto and bowed his head as he said, "thank you Naruto, you can't imagine what you accomplished in convincing Tsunade to come back." Once he raised his head he looked at the group and saw someone he was unfamiliar with but at the same time he had the feeling he had met that person, so he asked "and who might you be?"

"Before this question is answered, everyone except our group should leave this room and privacy seals need to be activated," said Naruto with a serious look on his face.

Hiruzen looked suspiciously but ordered his ANBU out of the room and activated the seals. "Now that that's out of the way, care to explain the secrecy?"

"One moment please," said Kurama and turned towards a shelve in a corner of the room before she flicked her wrist and suddenly a person fell unconscious to the ground. Said person wore a blank mask, only the kanji for 'Ne' was on it.

Hiruzen was shocked once again, there was an intruder in his office and he didn't notice him, but what really got to him was the fact that it was a ROOT ANBU, one of Danzo's puppets. He had given the order to disband ROOT but that order was apparently ignored, he needed to have a talk with Danzo but that would have to wait until later.

"Now that we really are undisturbed we can continue. I'm Kurama, or Kyuubi no Yoko and before you ask, no I didn't break free of the seal, the seal is very much intact. The reason I'm out here is because of Naruto, he created a new kind of clone which allows the transfer of my conciouseness to be transferred to, with a part of my chakra, that way I'm free to walk out here while still being bound to him," she said with a smile full of gratitude towards Naruto.

After listening to what Kurama said, Hiruzen said, "since you're out here and the village is still in one piece and not a giant hole in the ground, I take it that what Naruto told me about the attack 12 years ago is correct and you truly didn't attack on your own," Kurama nodded sadly at that, it was apparent that it was a painful memory for her but no one knew why exactly that was.

"Speaking of new clone jutsu, what exactly is this new jutsu of yours Naruto?" Hiruzen asked.

Naruto began to explain the details of the two jutsus he developed and it quickly became clear that these jutsus were both S ranked jutsus because both of them required high amounts of chakra and a high understanding of fuinjutsu. After the explaining, both of them were also considered to be kinjutsu since both could potentially kill the user if he or she didn't have enough chakra and or a high enough understanding of fuinjutsu.

"These are some powerful jutsus you developed Naruto," Hiruzen said with a small smile.

"Maybe, but they aren't complete yet, they still lack some abilities I'd like them to have, such as regenerating chakra on their own," he replied, much to the astonishment of the old Hokage.

The whole conversation was considered an S ranked secret and only the people present were to know about it, especially the part about Kurama. Afterwards, the seals were dropped and the ANBU came back into the office to find the unconscious ROOT agent and getting the order to bring him to Ibiki for a little talk.

The group discussed some other events from their mission, such as the bandits attacking them. Soon everyone was dismissed and went their own way, except Naruto, Hinata, and Kurama who remained in the office.

"Jiji, since we are back from the mission, we wanted to start moving into our new home, could you show us where it is?" Naruto asked the old man with his usual big smile.

Hiruzen chuckled at that, stood up from his chair behind his desk and walked over to them and gestured them to follow him.

They walked through the village towards the clan compounds and stopped in front of a gate with the Uzumaki-swirl on it. "There is a blood seal placed on the gate, only a descendant from the Uzumaki clan can open the gate and enter the compound," Hiruzen explained.

Naruto bit his thumb and smeared son blood over the Uzumaki symbol, it started to glow in a bright red light and after a few seconds the light pulsed along the compound walls indicating that the defensive seals were now lowered and the compound could be entered.

When they entered the compound they saw that all the paths were clean, the grass was short, there were no weeds and as soon as they entered the main building they saw that not just the exterior was in top shape, the interior was too. They came to the conclusion that this must have been the work of seals since no one had access to the compound.

When they looked around the compound, they found 5 bedrooms, each with a bathroom, a large living room, a larger kitchen, Minato's study, and a dining room with a large rectangular table, all that in the main building alone which had three floors. There were two more buildings both of them had only one floor, one was the dojo, the other was a guesthouse.

In the backyard was also a large training ground with many trees, a river, a little pond, and even a smaller waterfall. Hinata was the first who spoke after looking around, "it's so beautiful and peaceful here."

"I know, right? I can't wait to move my stuff here," Naruto said and looked over to Hinata having a huge smile and a slight blush on his face and continued "and I can't wait living here with you, Hinata-chan." That caused Hinata to smile and blushing a lot more than Naruto, but to give her credit where credit is due, she didn't faint at the thought of finally moving in and living together with her Naruto-kun.

Hiruzen saw that and couldn't help but chuckle at that, Kurama, on the other hand, smiled warmly at the scene in front of her.

When they finished looking around, they gathered at a special place in the compound, it was where the security seals were, they had to add Hinata's and Kurama's signature to the seals so that they could enter and exit the compound without needing Naruto to be present. After that was done they said goodbye to the old Hokage before they headed towards Naruto's old apartment to get his stuff packed up in seals and ready to move.

It didn't take them long to finish packing his stuff since he didn't possess much. Afterwards, they moved towards the Hyuga clan compound, although Kurama went ahead and took the storage scrolls with Naruto's stuff and went to their new home.

They arrived at Hinata's old home and spoke with Hiashi about the mission and that they would move Hinata's stuff to their new home. While packing her stuff, they quickly noted that, while Hinata also didn't possess very much, she still had more to her name than Naruto, so it took longer to pack her stuff. Naruto thought it was a good idea to help her pack her clothes and in the first moment, nobody thought otherwise, until Naruto opened a drawer he better would have left closed. Inside were Hinata's bras and panties, that alone would have been reason enough for him to immediately close the drawer and let her pack those clothing article, but there was one thing, that Hinata completely forgot was in there and Naruto found it. It was about 6 cm long and 2 cm in diameter, the color was orange and it was hard but also had a soft texture on the surface.

Naruto was wondering what that was and in his innocents, he asked Hinata the fatal question, "Hey Hinata-chan, what is this, I found it with your other stuff?"

As Hinata turned around to look at what Naruto had found, she was paler then normal, even for her, she quickly dashed over to him and took said item from him before quickly stashing it away in a sealing scroll.

Naruto couldn't even blink so fast was the mysterious item out if his hands and gone. Hinata regained her color and much more, she was inventing a new kind of red when she desperately tried not to faint while she spoke to Naruto, "that's nothing you need to know, _at least not yet_ ," she added the last part in her head. Naruto was confused but decided to let it go, she would tell him if she wanted him to know.

After this little incident, the rest of the packing went quickly by and they were on their way to the Uzumaki compound. Once they arrived there they had to discuss something important, would they share a room? And if they do, would they also share the bed?

They looked at each other, both red like a tomato since both thought about that, but since both thought about that wouldn't that also mean that they both were looking forward to that? And so Naruto took all the braveness he got in his heart and asked Hinata, "H-Hinata-chan, w-would you be o-okay with s-sleeping i-in the s-same bed a-as me?" Hinata's blush once again reached a new kind of red as she looked at the floor who suddenly became the most intriguing thing in the world but she still smiled and nodded her head which in turn made Naruto smile.

Since that was now cleared, they went up to the second floor and entered one of the larger bedrooms and begun unpacking their stuff. Hinata managed to hide her little toy without Naruto knowing anything. They quickly finished unpacking and now went downstairs meeting with Kurama.

Kurama was sitting on a chair at a table in the kitchen, waiting for the two lovebirds to come back from their unpacking. As the two came into the kitchen they saw her with three cups of tea and they sat down at the table.

"So, how do you like our new home so far?" Naruto asked her.

"It's nice and peaceful, I like it," she replied with a smile. "There is something we need to discuss, although I like this new body, I can't walk around this village to much in it, it just draws too much attention, and I can't come with you on missions in this human form since I'm no official member of team 7," she said with a serious look on her face.

Naruto thought about it but it was Hinata who came up with an idea first, "how about you transform into something else? You can use chakra so that shouldn't be that much of a problem." The other two looked at her as if she suddenly grew a second head and then simultaneously facepalmed.

"Of course, why didn't we think of this? You're a genius Hinata-chan! She can simply transform into a fox, that way she can go everywhere we go without drawing too much attention, and she can be an official member of team 7," Naruto exclaimed.

Kurama nodded and said, "that should work, transforming into a fox isn't difficult at all for me since it's my true form."

They kept talking until late that evening, they made dinner together since Kurama picked up some groceries on her way to their new home and after eating they were going to their rooms. Hinata was in the bathroom changing while Naruto was changing in their bedroom. Both of them were wearing shorts and long t-shirts, when they saw each other they were both blushing, Hinata more than Naruto but she managed not to faint.

The lights were off and the only thing illuminating the room was the light of the moon shining through the window. When they were lying in bed under the covers, they were looking at each other and the light of the moon shone on Hinata's face.

"You truly are the most beautiful girl in the world," said Naruto making her blush once again.

Hinata snuggled up to Naruto to give him a kiss and then rest her head on his chest while hugging him, he had his arms around her returning the hug, they said goodnight to each other before blissfully drifting into sleep while still snuggled up together.

The night was over when the first rays of the sun shone thru the window onto the faces of Hinata and Naruto, waking them up. Naruto looked at Hinata who's head was still resting on his chest and said "good morning Hina-hime."

Hinata, in turn, looked up to him and said with a smile, "good morning Naru-kun," and gave him a quick kiss.

They decided to keep snuggling for a while longer before finally getting up, brushing their teeth, washing their faces and getting dressed. Once all that was done they went downstairs into the kitchen to make breakfast only to find that Kurama had already done that for them.

"Good morning you lovebirds, breakfast is ready, I hope I won't have to babysit any kits in a few months," Kurama said with a teasing grin as she saw the two come down the stairs.

Both were tomato red and Hinata had difficulties not to faint while Naruto stammered an answer "n-no, y-you won't, ero-fox!" That only resulted in Kurama laughing at the two.

After that, they ate breakfast together and talked about what they had planned for the day since they had a week off for their C rank mission. Naruto and Hinata wanted to test out the training ground in the backyard while Kurama decided to enjoy her new partial freedom and just simply drink tea and read a book.

Unfortunately for them, their plans had to wait, an ANBU knocked on the door and when Naruto answered he received the order that his team was summons by the Hokage.

"Why do I have this bad feeling that this ends our week off and we will have to go out and rescue someone's ass?" asked Naruto with an exasperated sigh.

"Probably because we will have to do exactly that?" replied Kurama also with a sigh, 'there goes my day reading Icha Icha' she thought.

Ten minutes later, team 7 stood before the old Hokage, "Jiji, who do we have to rescue? You wouldn't summon us if wouldn't have to do that, right?" asked Naruto with a frown.

"I'm afraid you are right Naruto, team 8 went on a C-rank mission to Wave but they encountered some missing nin's on their way, apparently, the client lied when he requested this mission. Your mission is to follow team 8, get to Wave and support them. This is now a A-rank mission, you are to head out as soon as possible," the Hokage said.

Team 7 bowed their heads an went out of the office, returning to their homes to get everything they need and then meet up at the main gate to head out towards Wave.

15 minutes later, they were standing in front of Konoha, Kurama was in her fox-form, she was about the size of Akamaru, she has orange fur and only one tail. She was resting on Hinata's shoulders around her neck like a scarf. A final check of their equipment and they headed out.

 **AN: That's chapter 6, I know, only fluff, but that's part of this story, it's more about Hinata and Naruto and their relationship, but there will be action, especially now with the Wave arc. Also, I have finally decided what kind of personalities team 8 will show, and I have to confess, although I don't particularly hate Sasuke or Sakura, it will be fun writing what will happen to and with them. As always, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and keep reading and reviewing.**


	7. The Demon of the bloody mist

**I do NOT own Naruto**

 **Chapter VII – The Demon of the bloody mist**

Team 7 was traveling for almost one and a half days until Kurama alerted their group about something, "I smell blood, it's fresh and it comes from about 3km straight ahead!"

"That must be team 8, and it means they are in trouble so let's hurry up," was Naruto's response. They all nodded and picked up the pace to reach team 8 as fast as possible.

There was mist all around them, they couldn't see their own hand right before their eyes, they were really fucked, especially if their support didn't show up in the next few minutes, of that, Kurenai was sure. With all that mist, her genjutsus were practically useless, her Genins were frightened shitless, Tazuna was unconscious and she had some nasty cuts on her arms from blocking Zabusa's attacks. ' _Damn it, why did it have to be him? Why an A-rank missing-nin?_ ' Kurenai thought.

"Who should I kill first? The pink banshee who is as useful as a rock at the bottom of the ocean? Dogboy who can't do shit without his little master? Or Duckbutt who is so frightened that he nearly killed himself just to flee this situation?" Zabusa's voice came from all around them. Little did they know that he was already right behind them and ready to kill them all in one go.

Kurenai sensed him only moments before he swung his sword, ' _shit, no_ ' she thought as she realized that she was out of reach and couldn't do anything to save them. "Get down!" she yelled at her team but it was too late, Zabuza was midswing and there was nothing she or they could do.

"Aaaaaaagghhhh" came a scream and Kurenai's heart sank for a moment but there was another sound at the same time, it sounded like two metallic objects clashing. ' _What happened?_ ' she thought and her answers came when she suddenly heard someone yell "Futon: Great Breakthrough" and the mist around them was blown away and revealed Kakashi holding off Zabuza's sword with a kunai while Sasuke was lying on the ground clutching his arm that was almost cut off.

Zabuza was a tall man, he had grey striped pants, camo leg and arm warmers, bandages that covered the lover half of his face, black spiky hair, no shirt and a hitai-ate with the symbol of Kirigakure on it.

"Seems like you could use a hand," was Kakashi's offhand comment while still blocking Zabuza's sword. He looked at his opponent and saw who he was fighting, "Zabuza Momochi, A-rank missing-nin from Kirigakure aka 'The Demon of the bloody mist', you sure know how to pick your opponent Kurenai."

"Good to see you too, Kakashi," she replied annoyed which earned her an eye smile from him.

Only seconds later the rest of team 7 appeared and ready to fight. "Shino, take Sasuke and the bridge builder away from here and then look after Sasuke's arm. Hinata, look for Zabuza's partner and take him out, Kurama support her. Naruto, take Kiba and Sakura to safety with your clones and also support Hinata" were Kakashi's orders for his team.

While Shino was doing what he was told, Hinata searched for her target. Naruto made two clones which went over to Kiba and Sakura who were both still in shock and didn't realize anything that happened around them. Kiba was down on one knee and breathing heavy while Sakura was sitting on the ground in a puddle of her own pee. Naruto's clones grabbed them and took them away from the fight while he himself was at Hinata's side ready to help her.

Kakashi was engaging Zabuza but didn't get really far since Zabuza was a master of kinjutsu, so he had to resort to other tactics. He lifted up his hitai-ate which covered his left eye to reveal his Sharingan, "let's get serious, the warmup is over," he said to his opponent who only smirked under his bandages.

"You are right, Copy-Ninja Kakashi, playtime is over," said Zabuza.

Kurenai was standing to the side, trying to find an opening to trap Zabuza in a genjutsu, but so far no luck.

In the meantime, Hinata managed to spot Zabuza's partner, she, Naruto and Kurama also began to engage their opponent. Their opponent was wearing a turquoise kimono jacket with a brown pullover underneath, a brown skirt and a brown scarf as an obi and a white ANBU mask with red markings on it and the symbol of Kirigakure, his or her hair was dark and had two bang in the front and the rest in a bun at the back.

Their opponent threw a dozen senbon at them but they effortless dodged them, as a return, Naruto threw a couple kunai, they landed all around their opponent and only a second later there was a hissing sound and the attached explosive seals did their work with a loud boom.

All that could be seen was a large smoke cloud, but out of that cloud came even more senbon which they evaded just in time. When the smoke vanished they could see small puddles of water around their opponent.

Hinata rushed in with her juuken and activated Byakugan and tried to hit some tenketsu but her opponent wasn't going to let that happen. They were fighting pretty even, both evading the punches and kicks from the other while blocking the ones they couldn't dodge, but for Hinata's opponent was blocking a bad move. Slowly but surely, more and more hits came thru, and the masked ninja realized too late what was happening.

Naruto saw an opening and took his chance, he made a shadow clone who rushed in and kicked the opponent away while he made some quick hand seals and shouted "Futon: Wind Scythe" with a Kunai he made a slashing motion towards the flying opponent and hit square center and drew first blood, although the cut wasn't too deep, it still hurt and was bleeding.

Zabuza wasn't fairing much better, he managed to get some hit in and occupied Kurenai with a couple of water clones, but he was also hit more times then he would have liked and was slowly running out of chakra, especially with Kakashi as his opponent who constantly copied and countered his jutsus.

The masked ninja decided that it was time to retreat and shunshined to Zabuza's side and spoke in a neutral but strained voice, "Zabuza-sama, we can't win in this situation, its best to fall back."

Zabuza wasn't happy about that, not in the least, but he knew his partner was right and nodded. "It seems we will have to continue this another time, but next time I will kill you Kakashi," Zabuza said before he popped a smoke bomb and shunshined away with his partner.

The fight was over for now and Kakashi and Kurenai were both glad about that since both had almost no chakra left. The all gathered were Shino and Naruto's clones brought to the rest of team 8 and Tazuna. After a few moments of catching their breath, they woke up Tazuna so he could lead them to his home. Sasuke was unconscious from the pain and blood loss, Sakura was still catatonic and Kiba and Akamaru were still shaken but could walk on their own.

Luckily for their group, it took them only about half an hour to reach Tazuna's home where they were greeted by Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter. She was shocked to see in which state the Genins of team 8 were, after telling her what happened she thanked the Konoha nins for saving her father. They would stay at Tazuna's home to rest and heal, unfortunately for Sasuke, they had no medic with them and could only do first aid, for him, this mission was over.

"You can use the rooms upstairs, we have enough rooms," said Tsunami.

Kakashi nodded and thanked her for her hospitality, afterward, he brought Sasuke upstairs and laid him down on a bed where he could rest. When he came back they decided who would share a room together, it was obvious that Naruto and Hinata would be together, although Kurenai wasn't too happy about it, she knew they were a couple but that didn't mean they had to share a room for the night.

"I think it would be better if Hinata and share a room" Kurenai tried to convince them.

"Why? We already live together back in Konoha" asked Naruto which was news to Kurenai.

"Since when?" was her shocked question while she looked at the couple.

"Since we were back from our last C-rank mission, we even sleep in the same bed" was Hinata's reply while blushing. That was too much for Kurenai and Tsunami who also listened to the conversation, both blushing at the mental image of the young couple sharing a bed at night.

"Y-You c-can't do that, you are way too young for that!" Kurenai nearly yelled.

"Do wha.." Naruto wanted to say before it clicked, and not only by him, "We don't do that, Ero-Kurenai!" Naruto and Hinata both yelled at the same time at her while blushing with a red that would rival Kurenai's red eyes.

Suddenly it was dead silent in the room until Kakashi busted out laughing, Kurenai, on the other hand, was blushing and said, "You really are only sleeping in the same bed?" the couple nodded still blushing "okay, then I guess I can't say anything against it" she said with a sigh, "and you stop laughing or I will burn all your precious little books," she yelled angry at Kakashi who promptly shut up.

"Okay, then it will be this way, Naruto and Hinata, Sakura and me, Kiba and Sasuke, and Shino and Kakashi, is that alright for everyone?" Kurenai asked and got from everyone an accepting nod.

"Since that is settled, let's discuss what we will do for the rest of the mission, we will train, at least the ones who are able, and we will do so in shifts since we also have to protect Tazuna-san," Kakashi told them and they began to talk about how they would train and who will be with whom on which shift while protecting Tazuna. The whole discussed went until late this evening and after dinner, they all went to bed except the two Jounins.

"Kakashi, there is something I want to talk about with you," Kurenai said with a serious expression. He looked at her and nodded, signaling her to continue. "It's about my team, I decided that after they only barely passed the true test, which they only passed because of the civilian council, they just couldn't accept the last Uchiha failing any test, that after this mission is over, I will send them back to the academy, they aren't ready for the ninja life, and I'm not even sure if Sakura should even be allowed back at the academy, she is only a fangirl and a banshee, she simply isn't made for this profession, and the little Uchiha is just a demanding little prick who wants everything served to him on a silver platter, the only one who is truly fit to be a ninja out of them would be Kiba, but he also has a lot to learn and another year at the academy would have been good for him."

Kakashi was stunned at what he heard, he wasn't stunned that the civilian council would do anything to please the last Uchiha, he was stunned because he didn't expect Kurenai to send them back to the academy after the real test was passed, even if it was only because of the civilian council, but he also respects her decision and her and after what he saw when his team came to their rescue, he knew she was right and he also knew she would need help doing this.

"I see, and I can understand your decision, I will help you when talking with Hokage-sama," he said.

She smiled sadly at this and said "thanks Kakashi." After that, they also went to their rooms to sleep.

They spent nearly a week training and protecting Tazuna, the week was relatively uneventful except on little event. It was when Sasuke awoke after sleeping for two days and nights. He saw the others training and in particular, he saw Hinata training with Naruto. He went over to them and made the biggest mistake in his whole life until now.

' _She would be perfect for reviving my clan, she has to be my wife and bear my children!_ ' He thought with a smug smirk. He stood before Hinata when they were having a break and said, "Why do you waste your time with this dobe? You should be by my side and help me reviving my clan!"

The next second he found himself crashed against a tree, the wound on his right arm reopened, and a clawed hand at his throat, he looked in deep red slitted eyes and a killing intent washing over him and the whole island where every animal was covering in fear, every person on this island was on their knees sweating and had a difficult time breathing, this killing intent was by far greater than what Kurama projected when she was attacking Konoha. The only ones not affected were Naruto, Hinata and Kurama since the three of them were the sources of this killing intent. Sasuke was frightened beyond anything, he couldn't breathe, his heart was pumping in overdrive and threatened to burst, he was shitting and pissing himself and tears were streaming down his face as he was fearing for his life. **"If you ever talk to Hinata like this again, I will make sure that you truly will be the LAST Uchiha by making sure that your bloodline ends with you! Because I will rip your manhood off and feed it to you and then I will burn your eyes out. Was that clear enough for you?"** Naruto growled with a demonic voice and Sasuke squeaked a yes while frantically nodding his head.

Naruto let go of him but before he could run away, Hinata hit him with a few well-placed juuken strikes to his groin making him for a longer time impotent and hit him afterward with her knee in said area, making sure to deliver her unspoken threat that she would make it permanent if he ever tried something like that again. After that, Sasuke stumbled back to the house.

A little while later, Kakashi, Kurenai, and the rest of teams 7 and 8 came rushed to them asking what that was, after explaining everything, Kakashi had to restrain Kurenai or she would end what Naruto and Hinata threatened to do. Kakashi, Kiba, and Shino were all releasing their own killing intent and would have loved to do that themselves, but they had a little more self-control than Kurenai. The only one who couldn't find a fault at what Sasuke did, was, of course, Sakura, even if she would have liked it more if he had asked her instead. Which resulted in her screeching, "how could you do this to Sasuke-kun, he didn't deserve this, isn't it enough that he had to grow up alone after his accursed brother killed his clan? He had to endure so many hardships and now you attack him just because he wants to help his clan to revive? How could you do this to him?"

Everyone was speechless, how could someone be so delusional, mindless, blind and outright stupid? She was lucky that Kurenai didn't place her in a genjutsu for the rest of the mission.

After this little event, everything was peaceful, Sasuke didn't dare to come out of his room for the rest of the week and had nightmares every time he tried to sleep.

On the last day of the week, everyone except Sasuke sat at the table in the main room of the house eating breakfast, the evening before, Inari, Tsunami's son, asked them why they were doing all this, they would have no chance against Gato the crime lord who ruled over Wave, he even said that they couldn't understand what hardship meant since they grew up in Konoha.

That had the result that Naruto gave him a reality check, he told him what his early life was like before he met Hinata, although it was only a watered-down version, it was enough to stun Inari and everyone else bar Kakashi, Kurenai, Kurama, and Hinata who already knew the truth and caused Naruto to storm out of the house saying he needed some fresh air.

He came back late and told his team that he met someone in a clearing in the forest with whom he talked and that they became friends. He also told them that he now knew who the masked ninja was, it was the same person he met that evening, it was a girl named Haku, despite her statement that she is a boy, she was, in fact, a girl, his sense of smell told him that, which also was the reason why he knew that she is the masked ninja.

He told them that he now knew why they were after Tazuna, it was just a job for them, they need the money to survive, and she was fighting for Zabuza because he is her precious person. He asked them, that if possible not to kill them, only incapacitate them and trying to find a solution to help them and kick Gato's ass.

Kakashi promised to try his best and come up with a plan since he trusts Naruto. Now was the end of the week and they all had the feeling that today would be the day where everything would be decided. Before they made their way to the bridge with Tazuna, Kakashi told them about his plan, team 8 was surprised since they didn't know about Haku until now but they agreed after they were told the story behind it, of course, all except Sakura and Sasuke who was still frightened in his room. Naruto left a few shadow clones with Tsunami and Inari since he had the feeling it would be better to leave some protection behind and after that, they all went towards the bridge.

 **AN: As I said, I would have some fun writing about Sasuke and Sakura after deciding their personalities. And they won't be the only ones who will get what's coming for them! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, keep reading and leave a review!**


	8. Oh, hello nee-chan!

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, here some responses:**

 **NeroSyrix: Der grund warum Naruto so schnell stärker wird ist ganz einfach: er hat Unterstützung wo er vorher keine hatte, er hat außerdem die schatten doppelgänger die er einfach spamen kann und dafür sorgen das er dinge wo er jahre für brauchen würde innerhalb von wochen order sogar nur tagen lernt!**

 **Bloody Rogue dragon deity king: I think I already mentioned it once, yes I know and I enjoy it Muhahahahahahahahaha! I know, I'm evil :P**

 **Now onwards to the new chapter!**

 **Chapter VIII – Oh, hello Nee-chan!**

Teams 7 and 8 escorted Tazuna towards the almost completed bridge, upon arrival they saw a thick mist covering most of the bridge that they could see, but they also saw something else. The workers who were supposed to build the bridge were all lying on the ground, most of them had only bruises but some of them had more serious wounds.

"Hinata, can you see if they are still alive?" Kakashi asked. She activated her Byakugan and scanned the bodies, to everyone's relieves they were only unconscious but the mist on the bridge was something unnatural, it was completely lazed with chakra.

Upon hearing that, Naruto made a dozen clones and ordered them to quickly pick up the workers to bring them to safety, no sooner as the last worker was out of harm's way a voice came out of the mist, "now that the playground is cleaned up we can finally begin."

Out of the mist came Zabuza and Haku, both ready for the fight. "Sakura and Kibva, you two protect Tazuna. Shino, Hinata, and Naruto, you three take Haku. Kurenai and I take Zabuza," Kakashi ordered and all nodded. They got into position and as if on a secret signal they began their respective fights.

The Genin engaged Haku who seemed reluctant to attack them, they stood opposed to each other and Naruto asked her, "why Haku? Why would you do this, after all that you told me, I would have thought you would be opposed to helping someone like Gato, so why?"

Haku was surprised that Naruto knew who she was, "how do you know that it's me?"

"Simple, your scent, it's also the reason why I know that you're not a boy, but back to my question, why?" he replied.

Haku thought about what he just said and was glad that she was wearing that mask, she was embarrassed and blushing in a red that would make Hinata proud. A moment later she regained her composure and answered, "because I'm just a tool for Zabuza-sama, I will do whatever I'm tasked to do and I will protect him with everything I have since he is my most precious person."

"I can respect that you would do anything to protect someone who's precious to you but you're wrong, you're not just a tool, you are a human being, you are Haku! It's true, we Shinobis are considered tools but that's wrong, we are humans. We may sometimes act like machines, doing things we're not proud of but do it because we have to, we kill, even if we don't want to but we do it to protect what's important to us, only when we don't feel anything anymore and start to enjoy doing these horrendous things, then we become something else, then we become monsters. But I know you don't enjoy doing these things, that's why I know that you are no tool, no monster," Naruto said.

Haku was surprised by what Naruto said, she didn't know what to reply, she only knew that she had a mission, that mission was to neutralize the enemy to make sure Zabuza can take out the bridge builder but were the kids in front of her really the enemy? She didn't know anymore, so the only thing she could do was trusting in Zabuza and carry out his orders, "I'm sorry, but I have to follow Zabuza-sama's orders."

From her last encounter, she knew that if she wanted to have a chance at winning this fight, she couldn't hold back, she quickly made some hand seals and said "Hyoton: Demonic Mirrors" and around them appeared a dome of ice mirrors, she stepped into the one behind her and after that she was seen in every single mirror that surrounded them.

"Kurama, any idea on how to get out of this?" Naruto asked her.

"You would either need an extremely hot fire jutsu, super strength or a ability to suck out her chakra since this jutsu has to have a heavy chakra cost," she replied and suddenly all of them had a smirk on their faces.

At the same time Haku started her attack, she threw huge amounts of senbon at the Genin inside the dome, which they only barely managed to dodge or block and a few senbon hit their targets.

Naruto made a shadow clone and began with his jutsus, his clone made the "Futon: Great Breakthrough Jutsu" and he himself made "Katon: Great Fireball Jutsu" they combined and began to melt the mirrors in front of them, at the same time, Shino had his insects leech the chakra from the mirrors behind them and Hinata charged lightning chakra in her hands to strike the mirrors in front of them as soon as Naruto's combination jutsu would be over and the mirrors weakened enough.

The strategy was a success, Shino managed to leech enough chakra from Haku that she couldn't repair the damaged mirrors and soon after the flames from Naruto died down Hinata smashed the weakened mirror and they managed to get out of the dome.

After they got out the rest of the jutsu also disappeared and left a heavy breathing Haku, that jutsu had cost her a good amount of chakra plus Shino's insects, she was nearly empty and she knew her chance of winning this was none existent.

On another part of the bridge was the fight between Kakashi and Kurenai vs Zabuza, and it didn't look all too good for Zabuza. Despite him using his water clones, he couldn't gain an advantage against his two opponents. They traded kicks and punches, fired jutsus at another but the only thing it did was deplete their chakra reserves and unfortunately for him since he had two opponents, they had the chakra advantage.

"Zabuza, why do you work for Gato, is it really the money, or do you just enjoy destroying a helpless nation?" Kurenai asked.

"If you must know, it's the money, I've got nothing against the people here, but we need the money to survive, and he pays enough that we don't need to live from scraps. He also provides cover from these damn hunter-nins that are after me," Zabuza answered.

"What if we could offer you an alternative where you don't have to work for Gato, make some money, a place to call home and don't have to worry about these hunter-nins?" Kakashi asked him.

Zabuza raised an eyebrow at that and asked, "oh, and what would that be? And why would you offer that?"

"Its simple, join Konoha as a Shinobi, that way you would have the support of a major village, you could earn honest money, a safe place for you and Haku and you won't have to run from the hunter-nins anymore. To why we would offer you that, Naruto seems to have befriended Haku and you are a strong Shinobi, a win-win situation," Kakashi replied.

Zabuza was actually thinking about that offer, it was truly a good offer and he absolutely hated Gato, especially for all the dirty looks with which he glanced at Haku, it would provide a safe place for her. He lowered his weapon and dispelled his mist jutsu, he came to the decision that it's the best he could do for Haku to accept the offer.

He was about to accept the offer when from the bridge came a voice "the oh so feared Zabuza is getting beaten by some weak Konoha trash, and you call yourself a 'Demon', pathetic. You aren't worth your money, good that I brought my men to cut my losses. Bring me their heads and I will pay you extra but bring me the women alive, I want to have my fun with them, especially that kid with the blue hair!" The person who spoke was none other than Gato, a fat little midget who hides behind his money and his mercenaries.

"Looks like I don't have an employer anymore, that makes accepting your offer only easier," Zabuza said to Kakashi to which he nodded. Haku and the rest of team 7 heard all that and were glad that they didn't have to fight another anymore. But Naruto wasn't thinking about that anymore, he was thinking about something entirely else, how small can he slice that fat midget? He was emitting huge amounts of killing intent towards said midget, it wasn't as potent as when he threatened Sasuke, but it was still enough to make that piece of shit piss himself.

Teams 7, 8 and Zabuza and Haku were readying themselves for the onslaught of the mercenaries, they were now standing together to fight Gato's little private army which amounted roughly 300 men. Suddenly a huge amount of killing intent came over all of them, it came from the sea. Gato's army was covering in fear and many of his men were passing out.

The Shinobi looked towards the sea, some of them knew this kind of potent killing intent, others didn't but what they saw left them speechless. There was a huge shadow covered by mist, it was easily as large as the Hokage monument and it came towards them.

"That has to be a bad dream," Zabuza said, he knew what that thing was and he had absolutely no intention to fight it.

"I'm afraid not, we are very much awake," Kakashi said with a pale face.

As the huge creature came near the mist around it dispersed and revealed a gigantic grey turtle with three large tails. **"Who the hell disrupted my sleep?"** the giant turtle's voice boomed.

None dared to speak, none except one blond little knucklehead, "what do you mean disrupted your sleep? How could anybody here do something like that?"

Everyone was looking at him with disbelieve, did he really just said that to a tailed beast no less?

" **Someone unleashed an extreme amount of killing intent a few days ago and woke me up, and a few moments ago that same killing intent flared again, although weaker this time,"** the Sanbi said annoyed.

"Oh, that would be me, sorry, didn't mean to wake you up, but there was a teme who tried to hit on my girlfriend, and a few moments ago this fat bastard over there wants to kill us all and then 'have fun' with the women on our side," Naruto replied and unconsciously released some killing intent. Everyone around him sweatdropped at how casually he talks with the Sanbi, only Kurama chuckled at this.

The Sanbi thought about what that little human said and had to confess, it's a legit reason to release a good amount of killing intent if someone hits on your girl or threatens her. But suddenly he heard a chuckle and sensed a chakra that he didn't sense in a very long time, he looked around but couldn't pinpoint from where it came.

Kurama jumped from Hinata's shoulder and walked towards the Sanbi when she stopped she transformed into her human form, smiled at him and said, "hello Isobu-kun, long time no see!"

Isobu was surprised when he saw her but he instantly recognized her chakra and said, **"oh, hello nee-chan!"**

"How have you been Isobu-kun?" she asked without a care in the world only happy to see her little brother after so long.

" **Well I have been better, especially after Yagura-kun died, he was a good kid, until someone messed with his head and placed this damn genjutsu on him, in the end he was killed by some rebel group and I was released from the seal and was sleeping until a few days ago when this little kid woke me up, but how come you are free and your Jinchuuriki is still alive?"** replied Isobu.

"Well, I'm only partially free, this kid developed some really powerful jutsu which allows me to be outside the seal without breaking it," she answered.

The two of them continued to talk without a care in the world which was completely surreal for the remaining Shinobi. Gato thought this was the perfect moment and ordered his men to attack and tried to flee while his men would provide a distraction. Unfortunately for him, his plan didn't work, while the two Bijuu were talking, the Shinobi engaged the little army and decimated them without problems since most of Gato's men were only thugs with more brawn than brain. Gato himself was quickly brought to fall, quite literally, Haku threw some Ice-senbon into his calves which brought him to his knees and Naruto punched him hard enough in the back of his head that when his face collided with the pavement of the bridge, it left a dent in the shape of his face, the impact snapped his neck and he died nearly instantaneously.

Only about a dozen thugs managed to flee from the battle, the rest were either unconscious or dead. All the while the two Bijuu kept talking and completely ignored the battle behind them.

After the battle was over, and Kurama and Isobu had finished their talk, he left saying he was going back to sleep. Only moments later the villagers came to the bridge, all with some makeshift weapons, ready to defend their home only to see that the battle was already over.

The Shinobi remained with Tazuna for a few more days until the bridge was completed, the villagers gathered at the bridge to thank them and say their goodbyes to their heroes and Naruto promised Inari that he would visit sometime before they made their way home.

"So, how do we name the bridge?" Tazuna asked.

"How about 'The great Naruto-Hinata bridge'?" Inari said.

"That's a good name Inari, 'The great Naruto-Hinata bridge'" Tsunami smiled.

The group of Shinobi was on their way towards Konoha, the journey would take them about two days. During that time Sasuke did more than once demand that Naruto give him his power since he was an Uchiha elite and Naruto was just a clanless looser. Needless to say, that didn't end well for him, he ended up with a few cracked ribs and a black eye. On the second day of the journey, he almost managed to get himself killed by Zabuza when he tried to pull the same stunt with Haku that he tried with Hinata a few of days before, which was the cause of waking up Isobu.

When they finally reached Konoha, Sasuke looked like he had fought in all three Shinobi world wars, he had multiple cuts all over his body, most of his ribs were cracked or broken, his right arm was nearly cut off and only poorly stitched, he had a black eye, a broken nose, his jaw was broken in three places and he was limping courtesy of Haku's knee to the place where the sun doesn't shine.

They were now standing in front of the old Hokage giving their mission report, Zabuza asked for asylum for him and Haku and to be allowed to join Konoha which hey were granted but he was on probation for six months with the rank of Chunin, after his probation, he could apply for the Jounin exams. Haku was given the rank of Genin without probation since she never was officially affiliated with any village and wasn't a missing-nin.

The teams were dismissed, the Genin and Zabuza went out only the two Jounin remained.

"Is something else the matter that I should know of?" Hiruzen asked.

Kurenai looked towards Kakashi who nodded in response and she said with a serious look on her face, "Hokage-sama, I must request team 8 to be disbanded, Uchiha Sasuke send back to the academy and Haruno Sakura being completely dismissed from the Shinobi forces. They are both unfit to be Shinobi, especially Haruno, she is only a liability to any team that could lead to wounded or even worse dead. Uchiha is an arrogant, selfish, egomaniac prick who demands to be given everything on a silver platter, he should spend a few more years at the academy and should be sent to Ibiki for working on his character. The only reason why I passed them at the real Genin test was because of the civilian council, but the amount of incompetence they showcased at this mission is just too much to overlook. The only Genin on this team from whom I can say he deserves to be a Genin would be Kiba, he may have his faults, but he takes being a Shinobi serious and doesn't demand that he gets everything handed to him. He is serious with his training, can work in a team and follows orders. I would recommend transferring him to another team instead of sending him back to the academy."

To say that the old Hokage was surprised would be an understatement, hearing all this, coupled with the mission report, he had to think about this, Kurenai made many good points, and he knew of the civilian council practically handing Sasuke everything with a golden spoon.

Before he could say anything Kakashi spoke up, "I would recommend putting Kiba on team 7, I think he would work well with the rest of the team, and from what I observed of Haruno and Uchiha, I can only second what Kurenai recommends, and I would also recommend adding Kurenai as a second sensei to team 7."

That surprised Kurenai but she wasn't against it, it would give her the chance to train Hinata. Hiruzen told Kakashi to specify what he meant with his observations, and so did he tell him about the stunts Sasuke pulled on Hinata and Haku, demanding them to be his wife's and bearing his children. Hiruzen was more than angry, he was livid, Sasuke was lucky he wasn't in the office anymore or he wouldn't be alive since the old Hokage was heavily tempted to crack his skull open to see if there was a brain inside.

And from what he heard about Sakura, she was nearly just as bad. He had made his decision, Sasuke would be sent back to the academy and before he could even attempt to take another Genin exam he would have many sessions with Ibiki, Sakura would be fired from the Shinobi forces, and Kiba and Kurenai would be transferred to team 7.

Hiruzen dismissed the two Jounin and they bowed before they left, he ordered two of his ANBU to bring Sakura and Sasuke, the ANBU shunshined out of the office and returned 5 minutes later with the two persons they were tasked to bring before him.

He let a wave of his killing intent loose on the two Genin before he spoke with a serious tone, "you two are both demoted. Haruno, you are completely removed from the Shinobi forces. Uchiha, you are sent back to the academy and will report weekly to Ibiki for extensive character development sessions and will only be allowed to retake the Genin exams **IF** he deems you worthy."

Sakura was devastated, she broke down and cried and screamed that it was all Naruto's fault, his and his whore of a girlfriend and that her mother was right he is a demon. That was a big mistake, she was immediately under arrest and another ANBU was sent to retrieve her mother for violating a particular law.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was livid, he demanded that he was not to be demoted and that he was to be given Naruto's power and all his jutsus since he was an Uchiha elite, and he also demanded to be transferred to ANBU and given his own squad.

Hiruzen had extreme difficulties to restrain himself from cracking Sasuke's skull open. He had enough, **"Uchiha Sasuke, you are hereby charged with insubordination and sentenced to prison for 5 years! You are barred from taking the Genin exams ever again, your chakra will be permanently sealed to a minimum for the life of a civilian!"** Hiruzen roared.

That silenced the young Uchiha, he was taken away by two ANBU and brought to the I/T headquarters to be sealed and then brought to prison.

The old Hokage knew the civilian council will be livid but he didn't care, enough was enough and he is the Hokage, it was time to remind them who was in charge and if they tried anything there would be hell to pay, the time of him being too soft was over.

 **AN: Chapter 8 is done! I know, recruiting Zabuza and Haku is pretty much cliché, but I like them. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, keep reading and reviewing. Thanks for reading.**


	9. Housecleaning

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, it's always nice to get some feedback on how the story is liked and getting ideas on what could maybe, possibly, eventually, happen ;)**

 **And like I said before, I'm not totally anti-Sasuke or anti-Sakura, it's just with the canon base, it's so damn easy to bash them and so damn hard to make them not look like whiny, bitchy, arrogant, useless, traitorous, selfish, training dummy, stupid, asshole, duckbutt, banshee, and weaklings. So kudos to who manages to write them in a positive way and not give in to the temptation to just simply bash them.**

 **But now, let's get on to the chapter.**

 **I do NOT own Naruto**

 **Chapter IX – Housecleaning**

Hiruzen had a massive headache, it hasn't been twenty minutes since he removed Sakura from active duty and the forces altogether, gave the order to arrest her mother and sentenced Sasuke to five years in prison with his Chakra sealed and banned him from being a Shinobi ever again. But here they were, his advisors, Danzo, and the civilian council, and they were loud, too loud.

"ENOUGH" Hiruzen roared and reached his goal, they were silent, for about 5 seconds until Koharu demanded an explanation to why Sasuke was sent to prison, Sakura didn't matter, only Sasuke did.

"Why is Uchiha-sama sent to prison, you can't do that!" she commanded.

"I can and I did. As to why, he has committed insubordination, he has a stick up his as that is so large that I'm surprised it doesn't come out of his mouth, he sexually harassed not just one but two Kunoichi of our village, endangered his teammates with his arrogance, to make it short, he is a prick, and its your damn fault because you all just shoved him everything he wanted and demanded up his ass since the massacre just so could have some control over him that you never had and never would have gained with that!" Hiruzen retorted.

The civilian council was fuming, they wanted to reprimand him on how he dared to speak with them, that plan backfired, massive with a huge bang.

" **How I dare to speak with you?"** he asked rhetorically in a dangerously low voice **"I AM THE HOKAGE OF THIS VILLAGE AND YOU ARE JUST ADVISORS AND NOTHING MORE, YOU ALL HAD FAR TOO LONG GAINED TOO MUCH POWER BUT THIS ENDS HERE AND NOW!"** his voice boomed and could be heard even in the last corner of the village. **"Since the beginning of the mission to Wave, I've been sifting through all the edicts you smuggled in my office while I was too occupied with the rest of the paperwork, but I managed to get them all, and since not a single one of them was voted on I'm reverting every single one of them that harmed this village in any way to benefit you power-hungry, greedy, bastards. And since there were, even more, I didn't even signed myself but had my signature on them, I am declaring the whole civilian council traitors to our village and to be executed, I am also banning a new civilian council from forming. Koharu, Homura, Danzo, you three are also considered traitors to this village since you actively supported the civilian council, you three are to be sent to prison for life! ANBU, take them away,"** were Hiruzen's orders, good thing he placed Chakra suppression seal throughout his office who only affected people who didn't have the counter seal on them.

ANBU quickly applied additional suppression and paralyzing seals on the three veteran Shinobi before they could do anything, they were all just too shocked about what just happened to register that they were suppressed, they thought they could come into his office and walz over him, just like they always had, but not this time.

Since the chakra suppression seals were already in place on Danzo, he couldn't activate any of his stolen Sharingan, they were all useless, even the eye he stole from Shisui couldn't help him anymore, he was fucked.

What complicated things even more, was the fact to which prison they would be sent to, it wasn't the 'Blood Prison', no it was something even more gruesome, it was 'Iron Wolf Prison', in the heart of the land of Iron, guarded by the best Samurai, every centimeter was chakra suppressing metal, the same seals would be placed on the together with a paralyzing seal and a pain seal, in a way it was even more sinister than the caged bird seal, there was no way out once you're inside, the only way out was in a little box with your ashes inside.

Hiruzen was tired, he just once more felt his age ' _I'm too old for this shit, its time for a new successor for the hat'_ he thought.

Outside of Konoha, only 2km from the gates the were four dead bodies, all four were Chunin of Konoha. Besides their bodies on the ground were iron shackles, but the person they once held was nowhere to be seen. What happened here was pretty simple infact, Haruno Sakura managed to escape her own guards and then reach the group who was transporting Uchiha Sasuke to the 'Blood Prison'. She actually managed to get the drop on them, killed one before the other three could react, get the chakra suppression tag of Sasuke while the rest was still stunned for a moment. He broke free of his shackles and fought the other three, he had managed to awaken his Sharingan from all his anger and together with Sakura he killed his remaining guards.

"Why are you here?" he asked her in a harsh voice, his Sharingan still active.

"I came to save you, so we can get away together," she answered.

"Get away? I'm an Uchiha elite, I don't run away like a coward!" he barked at her.

"I know you are no coward and all this is Naruto-baka's fault, he has to pay for this, but first we need to get away from here, come with me, we will get our revenge on them all," was her reply.

"Why would I want to come with you? You are just some fangirl bitch in heat," his voice was harsh and his eyes cold.

Sakura came closer to him and did something Sasuke didn't anticipate, she threw her arms around his neck and deeply kissed him not giving him any chance to react, as she broke the kiss she said in a sultry voice "but I'm your bitch in heat, so let me help you revive your clan, take me and let me bear your children!"

Too stunned to say anything, his instincts kicked in and he grabbed her ass tight and began to kiss her just as deep as she had only moments before. They broke again just for a moment and she whispered in his ear, "let's get away from the road, then we can continue and you can give me your seed" while grabbing his manhood under his pants and leading him away from the road.

As all that was happening, our favorite couple was finally home again, and this time would hopefully get their week off. Haku and Zabuza were staying at another apartment, provided by the Hokage. Kurama decided to finally enjoy a nice cup of tea and a certain little orange book.

Hinata was outside tending to their little garden while Naruto decided to go through his father's study. He found many notes on sealing, some scrolls on wind and lightning jutsus that ranged from lower B to upper A rank, some storage scrolls, scrolls on his parent's taijutsu styles and a large scroll with a blood seal on it.

Most of the notes on sealing were about space-time, some others on sealing something away, something with huge amounts of chakra. He was happy to find all that, but when he opened the big scroll with the blood seal and saw what was inside, he was ecstatic, there were all of his parents biggest jutsus, not only his dad's but also his mom's. There were instructions on how to learn each jutsu and the first one's were the 'Shadow Clone' and the 'Rasengan'.

As he saw this he came up with an idea, he memorized the instructions for the Rasengan and went outside to where Hinata was. "Hina-chan, I've found a cool jutsu in my dad's stuff and I think we should learn it together, it would also fit you perfectly since you have even better chakra control than me!" he said with a huge grin. Hinata smiled and nodded at him in response and he told her he only needed to buy some equipment and they could start with the training.

Once they had everything to start on the first step of the Rasengan, Kurama came out of the house and asked what they were doing, "we are going to learn one of my dad's jutsus, the Rasengan" that concerned her a little, she knew of that jutsu and she knew it would require a lot of chakra.

"Before you two start with that, you should know that it requires a lot of chakra and Hinata might not have enough to pull it off," she said hesitantly, she didn't want to crush their spirits about learning a new jutsu together especially since it's one of Minato's signature jutsu, but it was dangerous if Hinata didn't have enough chakra. As she saw the downcast look on their faces she remembered an exercise that could help them, and it was perfect for them. "There is something that could help you to enlarge here reserves, but it is a dangerous technique since it requires almost perfect chakra control, one of the two needs to have significantly larger chakra reserves and the two who perform it must be absolutely in sync!"

The look on their faces went from downcast to ecstatic in mere seconds, they were eager to learn it. And so Kurama told them what they had to do, they had to sit cross-legged facing each other and have the plans of their hand's touch. They need to breathe in sync and their heartbeat has to be in sync. Then Naruto would slowly push small amounts of chakra from his palms into Hinata's from where it would circulate through her chakra network and slowly enlarge her chakra coils. Naruto had to slowly add larger amounts of chakra and be careful not to send too much at once or her coils would rupture.

After only a few hours her chakra reserves were considerably larger, and since she now had the reserves and the ability to recover more chakra she could now also learn the Shadow Clone Jutsu, she learned that jutsu rather quick thanks to her near perfect chakra control and could produce four stable clones without her being completely tired out, that would help her with her overall training and with more chakra reserve sessions she would be able to learn the Rasengan together with Naruto.

They spent the next four days on the Chakra Symbiosis training, that's what Kurama called it, and they made quick progress, her reserves were now almost as large as Kakashi's which meant they could now safely learn the Rasengan. Naruto had waited on Hinata with beginning the training, he wanted them to train together, from the beginning, step by step, always together, this would be their jutsu.

With both of them using shadow clones, they completed the first step of the Rasengan in only a day and began with the next step which soon proofed to be way more difficult. At the end of their week off, they were still trying to get the second step done and it seems that they would still need more time to master this step.

The first day after their week off, team 7 met with Kakashi at training ground 7, there already waiting were Kurenai and Kiba, "hey, what are you doing here and where is the rest of your team?" Naruto asked as he spotted them.

"There are some changes but we should wait until Kakashi-kun is here," was Kurenai's reply.

Shortly after said Jounin with silver gravity-defying hair showed up in a poof of smoke, "Yo, how was your week off?" he asked casually.

"We were getting used to our new home and training, Hina-chan can now also make shadow clones and we are working on a new jutsu together, I found it in a scroll from my dad," Naruto said with a huge grin on his face.

The two Jounin were surprised to hear that Hinata could use the Shadow Clone Jutsu, they didn't know that Hinata had now about as large chakra reserves as Kakashi, "Hinata, you know the risks of using that jutsu?" Kurenai asked worriedly.

"That's no problem for me, we also worked on my chakra reserves, I can make now up to 7 clones and still be able to fight without major drawbacks," she replied.

The Jounin were once again surprised, and Kakashi asked, "how were you able to increase your reserves so drastically in such a short amount of time?"

Naruto and Hinata looked at Kurama who was in her fox form on Hinata's shoulders, she nodded and Naruto told them, the others all had eyes wide as dinner plates, this technique was beyond anything they knew, it was simple, yet brilliant and extremely difficult at the same time. It was clear to the two Jounin that this technique to enhance the chakra reserves was easily high A rank if not S rank, and could be considered a kinjutsu because of the difficulty in performing and the potential risks if anything goes wrong.

"We had to increase her reserves so she could learn that new jutsu we are learning together, and no we won't tell you what jutsu, it's a surprise," Naruto said with a foxy grin.

After some more casual talking, Kurenai began to speak with a serious tone, "Okay, now that that's all cleared and everyone is here, let's go over the changes. First, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura are both no longer Shinobi of Konoha, due to their poor performances during training and missions, and their character overall, they were no longer deemed to be worthy being Shinobi of this village. Second, Sasuke was sent to prison for a combination of offenses, Sakura and her mother were sentenced to be executed for violating a specific law that was coupled with an S ranked secret. Sakura had somehow managed to escape and is now considered an C ranked nuke-nin with a kill on sight note. Sasuke also never made it to prison, his guards were found dead on their way to the prison, he also is now considered a C ranked nuke-nin with a capture dead or alive note. Third, The Civilian council was executed for high treason and the Hokage's former advisors were sent to prison for life on the same charges. Fourth, Kiba and I are now part of team 7 and I will be your second Jounin-sensei."

This news shocked the four Genin, but they also wouldn't lose any sleep over Sasuke and Sakura, especially after what happened in Wave. Concerning the civilian council and the former advisors, they couldn't care less, they never had a high opinion about them, they knew they were corrupt but nobody seemed to be able to prove anything, so if at all they were glad that they were gone.

After some sparing to get to know how the new team 7 would work together, they were working on a new training routine to get Kiba on the same level as the rest of the team. Naruto came up with the idea of using gravity and restriction seals and quickly applied them to everyone. They trained until late afternoon before everyone headed home.

When Naruto and Hinata came home, they both were tired, they showered and afterward made something to eat. After they ate, they went to bed and quickly fell asleep in each other's arms.

The whole process continued for about a week where they did every other day some D rank missions. At the end of the week at a team meeting, Kakashi brought them some application forms and when they asked what they were for he told them it was for the upcoming Chunin exams. He also told them that everyone had to decide for them self if he or she wants to participate and if they do want they had to bring the signed forms to room 301 at 8 am at the academy in five days.

They were all excited and decided to participate, they had only five days to train for the exams so they had to step up their training. Naruto and Hinata were also another step further with their Rasengan training, they had only the last step to complete but that was also the hardest step.

 **AN: So, the Chunin exams are about to begin, what will happen, now that Sasuke is no longer in Konoha? Where did Saskue and Sakura go? It all remains an S ranked secret that is for me to know and you to find out during the next chapters! So I hope you enjoyed the chapter and keep reading and reviewing.**


	10. Encounter of the other kind

**I do NOT own Naruto**

 **Chapter X – Encounter of the other kind**

Naruto used the five days until the Chunin exams would begin to enhance his new clone jutsu, he had yet to figure out a way so that the clones can generate chakra on their own. He studied his parent's notes on fuinjutsu, studied various clone jutsus and even began to study the anatomy of the human body with the help of Hinata since he couldn't see the tenketsu or chakra coils. All in all, they made some progress but it was still not enough.

They also kept increasing Hinata's chakra reserves and it got faster the larger her reserves were since Naruto could pump more chakra through her system without damaging her coils which resulted in her having now almost Kage level reserves.

On the fourth day, Kurama acted some way off, she was nervous for some reason, "hey, what's wrong Kurama?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, it's a feeling I have, something is off but I don't know what," she answered.

"How about a walk through the park, maybe that will help?" Hinata suggested.

Kurama thought a moment about it and nodded, "good idea and I know a good bakery that's near the park where we can get some cinnamon rolls."

Hinata had a fire in her eyes that was only seen under two circumstances, cinnamon rolls and Naruto encouraging her that she can do something where she didn't have the courage to do it. "What are we waiting for, let's go!" she told them grabbing both by their hands and dragging them towards the park.

On their way towards the park, they heard some yelling, so they decided to investigate. When they reached the scene they saw some guy in a black kind of jumpsuit and a large bundle on his back holding a kid by his collar and saying he would teach him a lesson about respecting others. By his side was a girl with blonde hair and a large fan on her back who looked annoyed by what the other guy did.

"Hey you, let the kid go," Naruto yelled at the guy.

"Huh? Who are you? That's none of your business so shut up," the guy said.

"Kankuro, let him go, he already said he's sorry, or do you want to get in trouble with Gaara?" the blond girl asked the guy beside her.

"Don't worry Temari, this won't take long," he replied and brought back his right arm, ready to punch the kid in the face.

Just as he was about to punch the kid his arm was in a tight grip and he couldn't move his arm. He looked back over his shoulder and saw Naruto standing there, holding his arm ' _how the hell did he get there so fast, I didn't sense a thing, this guy is dangerous!'_ Kankuro thought.

"You better let go of him, or do you want to declare war on Konoha by punching the grandson of the third Hokage?" Naruto asked in a dark tone that sent shivers down the spines of Kankuro and Temari.

Kankuro immediately let go of the Kid and looked at Naruto with cold sweat running down his back. "So, who are you and why are you in Konoha?" Naruto asked Kankuro and let go of his arm.

"I'm Temari and this moron who nearly declared war through his stupidity is my brother Kankuro, we're here for the Chunin exams," she answered.

"I guess the guy up in that tree is with you?" Naruto asked pointing to a tree to which both became pale, they didn't sense him at all but Naruto did.

On a branch of said tree stood a boy, about the same age as Naruto, he had red hair and a gourd on his back and the kanji for love on his forehead. "Kankuro, if you do something this stupid again, I will kill you!" the boy said in a monotone voice.

"Shit," was all Kurama suddenly said. She now knew what was wrong, her youngest sibling was here. "Of all of them it had to be you, Shukaku, why can't you be a good little sister and let this poor boy have a little peace of mind?" she asked. Everyone looked at her, no one had any clue of what she meant, only Naruto began to understand.

"You mean he's?" Naruto asked her.

His answer came from Gaara. He clutched his head in pain and yelled, "mother wants your blood." But before he could do anything, Kurama was beside him and smacked him over his head making him wince and the other two who were with him shocked with disbelieve.

"Shukaku-chan, what did I tell you about making your host bloodthirsty and insane?" Kurama asked in a stern voice. "Naruto, if you could do me a favor, create one of your special clones so she can answer herself without destroying half the village."

While everyone else was still in shock, Naruto began his jutsu and a minute later there was a body before them, Naruto told Gaara he had to transfer some of Shukaku's chakra into the body, the rest would he do. Gaara was reluctant at first but did it as 'mother' told him he should do it.

Moments later the body began to change, in front of everyone stood now a girl which looked like she was 9 or 10 years old, with sand-colored hair, yellow eyes with four-pointed star like pupils, light pale skin, black gothic-lolita clothes, a black choker with spikes around her neck, raccoon ears, and a raccoon tail.

The girl blinked a few times and looked around. "I'm free, I'm finally free! Yes, no more being locked up and cramped inside a cage, I can finally roam about and do whatever I want!" she all but yelled but was quickly brought back, courtesy of Kurama smacking her over her head.

"Shukaku-chan, what was that about him calling you mother and him being bloodthirsty and insane?" Kurama asked her sternly to which Shukaku shrunk back and winced. ' _She's so cute"_ was what everyone else thought.

"Sorry, nee-chan, but there was this damn sandstorm this entire time, and this damn monk who was rambling about getting revenge and whatnot, they just got on my nerves and at some point, I just lost it, I had enough and I needed some way of venting," Shukaku said while looking down. "About him calling me mother, well he just started it when we first talked, he thought I was his mother's spirit and I just couldn't bring it over me telling him that I'm not. I'm sorry Gaara-kun, but after all you lost, I thought you deserved to at least have a mother and in some way, I see you as a son, especially with that father of yours who is nothing more than just a sperm donor, he did nothing but make your life miserable!"

Gaara stood there, he was shocked at what Shukaku said, but deep down he already knew. "What happens now? You are free now, will you go away and leave me alone like everyone else?" he asked with sadness in his eyes.

"No, I won't leave you alone," Shukaku said with a firm voice.

At that point, Naruto decided to add to the conversation, "there is something you should know, Shukaku, you are only partially free, you are still bound to Gaara, otherwise, he would be dead. Most of your chakra is still sealed inside of him, only a fraction of your chakra together with your consciousness is now in this new body. And speaking of seals, I'd like to have a look at the seal that binds you to Gaara, there is something that's bugging me, and id like to confirm it, maybe I can help."

They looked at him and it was clear that Shukaku was sad to hear that she wasn't completely free, but it was still better than being cramped up in a cage with a raging sandstorm and some lunatic monk.

Naruto looked at the seal on Gaara and as soon as he saw it he was furious, "what the fuck? Who the fuck was it that sealed you inside him?" he asked in a fit of rage.

"My father was the one who sealed her," Gaara answered timidly.

Naruto was now exploding, "WHAT THE HELL? HOW THE FUCKING HELL CAN SOMEBODY BE STUPID ENOUGH TO USE A SIMPLE STORAGE SEAL TO LOCK UP A BIJUU INSIDE A PERSON?" everyone around him was dumbstruck, even they knew that this was a brainfart of monumental dimensions. They could now understand why Naruto was so furious, especially Hinata and Kurama.

"I'm gonna fix this, so come with me, we're going to my place, where I can fix this fuckup," Naruto commanded them and everyone but one obeyed his command.

The one who didn't turn to follow him was Hinata, "Naruto-kun, didn't you forget something?" she asked in a sweet voice that made him halt and pale.

"Of course not Hina-hime, how could I forget your cinnamon rolls?" he asked with a nervous chuckle. He promptly made a shadow clone and send him to the bakery Kurama told them about to get Hinata's cinnamon rolls.

A few minutes later everyone was at Naruto and Hinata's home where they now sat in the living room. On the way there, the three Shinobi form Suna introduced themselves properly and told them that they are in fact siblings and the children of the Kazekage. The Suna siblings were astonished by the sight of the compound, they didn't think that Naruto and Hinata were living in such a huge home all by themselves.

"So, I will not repair the seal, I need to make an entirely new one, that will take some time, I'd say a few hours at least. Until then you can make yourselves at home, the only rooms that are off limits are our bedroom and the study," Naruto told them and started working on the new seal.

Just like he told them, after nearly four hours he was done, now he only had to apply the new seal. He brought Gaara into the Dojo where he prepared a containment seal on the ground. He told him to lay down in the middle and then activated the seal before he removed the old seal and began to apply the new one. It took about half an hour but he was finally done, the new seal was in place and it let Gaara actually control the chakra flow from and to Shukaku.

"I was able to take care of that monk who you said was driving you crazy. Turns out, he was responsible for the constant sandstorm, he was a lesser desert demon who was planted inside the seal, but that had to be a few years after your sealing. My guess is, he was planted to make you mad so you would make your host insane in turn without anyone knowing that it wasn't your fault. They wanted Gaara to be unstable so that he could easily be manipulated to set you free and you would then destroy everything in your path. To put it simply, he was made into a remote-controlled time bomb," Naruto told everyone.

Shukaku was mad, she didn't like being controlled, and that someone was using her boy to manipulate her into destroying a target for someone else, she wanted to rip that someone a new one.

Temari was looking conflicted after what she heard, she had the feeling she knew exactly what the target was, and she had a pretty good guess who could be the one who planted the demon. But now she had to make a decision, tell them about the invasion or not? Naruto saved her brother and it never sit well with her to attack their ally, especially not with Orochimaru being the one to lead the invasion. After a while of thinking, she came to a decision, she had to tell them, the whole invasion wasn't right.

She sighed and looked at everyone and said, "guys, there is something that you should know. There is another reason why we were sent to Konoha," she looked guilty and Kankuro did too, he also knew that this was the right thing to do. "We were sent here to spy on Konohagakure to find weak spots. There will be an invasion, Sunagakure, and Otogakure will invade during the final round of the Chunin exams. And I'm pretty sure I know who planted that demon inside Gaara, it has to be Orochimaru, he's the leader of Oto, and he's also the one who came to Suna to propose the invasion."

Hearing that, Naruto, Hinata, and Kurama were shocked but they were also glad that their new friends from Suna told them. "Thanks for telling us, we should get to the Hokage and tell him, maybe there is a way to prevent the invasion or find a solution where Suna won't betray the alliance and instead helps dealing with Orochimaru," Naruto said hopefully. "But before we go there, Shukaku-chan should hide her ears and tail," he told them and they all chuckled when Shukaku was blushing at being called chan by someone else as her bigger siblings.

The Suna siblings nodded and together they went to the Hokage tower to speak with the old Hokage.

Once there they entered the office and Hiruzen greeted them with a grandfatherly smile and asked, "good evening, how can I help you?"

"Hey Jiji, we need to speak in private, there are some things that you should know," Naruto said with a serious tone. Hiruzen instantly switched to a serious expression and send his ANBU out of the room and activated the privacy seals.

"What is this about? And who are the kids that came with you?" he asked.

"First of all, these are, Shukaku-chan the Ichibi Bijuu, Gaara the Jinchuuriki of the Ichibi, Kankuro his big brother and Temari their big sister, they are the children of the Kazekage. As to why we are here, its because Orochimaru plans an invasion on Konoha with the help of Suna and his own village, Otogakure," Naruto explained.

Hiruzen hung his head as he heard that and said, "one week, only one week. Is that really too much to ask? One week without this shit, one week where nothing happens, where I can just simply drink some tea and read a book. That's all I'm asking for." They all saw anime tears flowing down his cheeks and sweat dropped at his reaction.

The Suna siblings told him all they knew and Naruto told him that he replaced Gaara's seal and that he was now stable. They discussed how it came to the alliance between Suna and Oto and what could be done to avert the invasion or turn Suna back to their side. In the end, they couldn't really plan anything since the siblings couldn't decide anything on behalf of Suna, their only chance was to send a message to the Kazekage asking for a meeting so that they could discuss things with him.

They decided that Gaara would act like he was still a bloodthirsty insane killer and Shukaku would transform into a desert raccoon to stay hidden. Temari also warned the Hokage that there was a spy in his ranks by the name of Yakushi Kabuto, he was Orochimaru's right hand and their contact person inside the village.

When the meeting was over they all went their separate ways. On their way home, Naruto was in deep thought, he definitely needed to complete his clone jutsu, they would need Kurama's help when fighting Orochimaru, and without a stronger body, Kurama wouldn't be able to use most of her strength.

It was already late when they arrived at their home, they quickly ate something and then went to bed, tomorrow would be the day when the Chunin exams started.

"Hina-chan, what do you think the Chunin exams will be like?" he asked.

She thought a bit about it and answered, "I don't know, all we know is that there will be at least two rounds but if I had to guess I'd say that there will be more rounds, maybe one of them will be a stealth test, one will certainly be a fighting test but everything else, I don't know."

Hinata snuggled up to Naruto and rested her head on his chest, she could hear his heartbeat, it was a soothing sound to her and she quickly fell asleep. Naruto had his arm around her and could feel her heartbeat from her chest pressing against him, he also noticed how much Hinata was growing and blushed from the sudden thought and the feeling of her chest pressing against him. He closed his eyes and drifted into sleep with that thought in mind and the fact that this was no dream, that she was his girlfriend and that he couldn't be happier.

 **AN: The X-file is closed, err, I mean chapter 10 is complete. I know some of you aren't happy with the fact that Sasuke and Sakura escaped and are wondering how they could escape that easily. At this point of the story, it's still a plothole and will remain that way for some time. Every story needs some potholes, that's what keeps the reader wondering 'how could that happen?' and in turn, keeps the reader reading the story.**

 **I also have to say I will update less frequently since I'm pretty busy in real life at the moment, I will still write chapters, they will just take longer to write and upload.**

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and keep reading and reviewing.**


	11. The first test

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews and suggestions I've got via PM! It helps a lot to keep writing. The only thing left to say would be:**

 **I do NOT own Naruto**

 **Chapter XI – The first test**

Naruto woke up to a familiar scene since Hinata and he were living together. Hinata's head was resting on his chest while she was snuggled tightly to him with her right leg wrapped around his. He could also feel the already pretty much-developed chest of her pressing against him which resulted in an all too natural reaction of his lower region.

' _Damnit, how am I supposed to stay strong, or rather the opposite, with such a sight and feel to wake up to?'_ he thought with a deep blush.

He tried to get out of her embrace without waking her up so he could go to the bathroom and take a much-needed shower.

Unbeknownst to him, or so she thought, Hinata was already awake but decided to act as if she was still asleep. Her breast pressing so tightly against him and her leg wrapping around his wasn't by any chance coincidental, she had her own selfish, well more like perverted, reason and was happy she got the reaction she hoped for.

As soon as Naruto was in the bathroom taking his shower, she opened her eyes and with a blush, and a perverted grin that would make Jiraya proud, she activated her Byakugan. But much to her disappointment, Naruto wasn't taking a shower but holding up a sign with "Ero-hime" on it and having a huge mischievous grin on his face while activating a privacy seal that resulted in Hinata only seeing a milky barrier and vaguely Naruto's schemes.

Twenty minutes later, he came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and still slightly dripping hair. He saw Hinata sitting on their bed, pouting and with a blush as she was looking him over. "Meany," was all she said still pouting.

He walked over to her and kissed her on her forehead and said with a smile, "I love you too, Hina-chan."

Hinata stood up from their bed and walked over to the bathroom, stopping in the doorframe with her back to Naruto, gripping the bottom of her shirt and stripping it over her head and throwing it over her shoulder at him. She stood there for a few seconds with her bare back facing him, only in her panties and said over her shoulder smiling at him, "love you too, Naru-kun." She entered the bathroom and closing the door behind her while giggling, she saw his deep blush and the nosebleed, and of course his other reaction in his southern region.

' _Hina-hime, one of these days I won't be able to restrain myself'_ he thought while turning around to get himself some clothes to get dressed. Unbeknownst to him, that was exactly what Hinata was hoping for.

About an hour later, they were both dressed, had eaten breakfast and were now waiting in front of the academy. Kurama was in her fox form and resting on Naruto's shoulders, Kiba and Shino arrived five minutes later. Shino was his usual self but Kiba had a downcast expression.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Naruto asked them with a smile but when he saw Kiba's expression he frowned.

"I can't take the Chunin exam with you, Akamaru got stuck during one of our training sessions and broke his left hind leg" Kiba explained.

"That sucks, but don't take it too hard, use the time until the next exams to train, and then it will be a breeze to walk through for you!" Naruto encouraged him with a warm smile.

Kiba looked up and nodded, "you're right, we will train even harder, and at the next exams we will rock it and show everyone how true alphas look like" he replied with a feral grin.

After wishing his new team good luck, Kiba went on his way home and Team 7 entered the academy to get to room 302.

On the second floor was a large crowd of people, standing in front of a door which was labeled 302 and guarded by two 'Genin' who weren't letting anyone trough. As Team 7 saw this they sweat dropped at that poorly done genjutsu and obvious trap which purpose was to weed out all the small fry that would just get themselves killed anyway if they weren't able to see through this.

They silently walked by and went up the stairs to the real room 302. In front of the said room, they saw their sensei Kakashi waiting for them.

"If it isn't my precious little Genins, but if I didn't count wrong, I'd say you're missing one teammate" he eye-smiled at them.

"Yeah, Akamaru broke a leg which in turn means that Kiba can't take part in the exams but he will make it next time, I'm sure of it" Naruto replied.

"Well, then the only thing left is for me to wish you good luck" and with a swirl of leaves, he vanished from their sight.

They entered the room and saw a few dozen teams, all of them staring directly at them and radiating killer intent, trying to intimidate them, which completely failed. At one of the tables in the room, they saw Team 10 to which they walked over.

"Hey Shikamaru, good to see you here," Naruto said with a huge smile. He received smiles from Choji and Ino and a 'troublesome' from Shikamaru. They talked for a bit until Team 9 entered the room.

Neji looked around the room and instantly spotted Hinata and walked over to her. "Well if it isn't Hinata _-sama_ " he sneered "you should better give up and walk away from this exam, we wouldn't want the _heiress_ of the Hyuga clan to embarrass herself and in turn the clan itself."

Hinata glared at him and said, "and who are you to decide that I embarrass myself and the clan?"

Before Neji could say something else, a boy with silver hair and glasses walked up to them holding up his hands in a placating way and said in a hushed voice "guys, you should keep it down, you are gaining way too much attention, look around."

They looked around them and saw what he meant every single pair of eyes was trained on them. "Who are you?" Naruto asked him.

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi, nice to meet you" he smiled at them. At that name, Naruto and Hinata tensed for the briefest of moments, but no one registered that. "I know a lot about these exams, it's not my first time taking them, and I have valuable intel on the other participants," he said with a sly smile. He took some blank cards out of a pocket and said, "these are chakra cards, tell me the name and I will show you what I got on intel on him or her."

Neji suddenly spoke up with a smirk, "Hyuga Hinata" he hoped to prove everyone how weak and worthless she was.

Kabuto raised an eyebrow but continued on, he infused a card and the intel was shown. "Huh, interesting, I didn't expect that," he sounded genuinely surprised.

 **Name: Hyuga Hinata**

 **Age: 12**

 **Sex: Female**

 **Height: 1.48m**

 **Weight: N/A**

 **Missions: 38 D, 1 C, 1 A, 2S**

 **Teammates: Uzumaki Naruto, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba**

 **Sensei: Hatake Kakashi, Yuhi Kurenai**

 **Other: Like all members of the Hyuga clan, she possesses the Byakugan, she has exceptional Chakra control and her taijutsu is also exceptional…**

More wasn't revealed as Naruto burned the cards quickly with a low Katon jutsu, much to the chagrin of Kabuto and everyone else who hoped to get some free intel. "That has to be enough, I don't like having sensitive intel being leaked, especially if it's about my team, and as a _Leaf Shinobi_ , you shouldn't reveal such intel to people who aren't from the leaf," Naruto said with narrowed eyes.

Kabuto didn't get to counter anything as a sudden poof of smoke speared at the front of the room. As the smoke receded it revealed a tall man with a long black trench coat, a black bandana and scars over his face. "Alright you maggots, I'm Morino Ibiki and I'm the proctor of the first test. Everyone come forth and hand over your entrance forms, after that, you get a number and take the corresponding seat."

As everyone got seated, Ibiki started to explain the rules of the first exam.

(A/N: I won't write this part out since it's the most boring part of the Chunin exams. It's gonna play out like canon, except that Naruto won't have problems with the information gathering and won't be intimidated by Ibiki. This part of the exam has been done so many times, and it's always the same except maybe the numbers of the people who get thrown out.)

"So, you all gonna take the final question?" Ibiki asked with a menacing glare but nobody was going to raise their hand to get disqualified. "Then … you all pass!" he said with a smirk.

Naruto and Hinata both smirked, the quickly figured out what the true purpose of the exam was, and weren't intimidated in the slightest by Ibiki and his mind games.

Others weren't that quick and asked what the purpose of the last question was, Ibiki was about to answer that when suddenly a black ball of cloth came flying through the window and two kunai fixed the corners of said cloth on the wall at the front hiding Ibiki behind it in the process. On it was written, 'Mitarashi Anko, super sexy snake mistress of Konoha and proctor of the second exam' and in front of it stood a woman with a large bust, no bra, fishnet shirt, brown miniskirt, beige trench coat and purple hair in a ponytail.

"Hey maggots, I'm Mitarashi Anko, and I'm gonna make your life hell," she said with a sadistic smile.

"You are too early, again," said Ibiki in a deadpan tone as he walked in front the black cloth.

"Oh, sorry," she said with a sheepish smile and rubbing the back of her neck. "But there are way too many left, are you getting soft Ibiki?" she asked with a teasing smile.

"No, it just seems that this time there are just more promising candidates among them," he replied with a growl.

She looked them over and smiled sadistically, "well, when I'm done with them, there will be less than half of them left," she said and licked her lips. "Now follow me to training ground 44, you've got until noon to arrive there, if you're late you're going to be disqualified."

Right after she said that she jumped out of the window she came in. Naruto looked at his teammates, they nodded to each other and jumped right after her, following her towards training ground 44.

About ten minutes later they arrived at their destination, the rest of the teams took another twenty minutes, most of them were panting hard and arriving only barely in time. Anko looked them over once again with her sadistic grin before she started to explain the next stage of the exam.

"Listen up, this here behind me is training ground 44 aka 'The forest of Death', home to all kinds of lovely little creatures and plants that can and will kill you if you're too weak. Your objective in this stage is to get one of these from one of the other teams," she held up two scrolls, a heaven, and an earth scroll, "each of your team gets one of them at the start and only if you get the other scroll you have the chance to pass this stage. The only other requirement to pass is that no one of your team is dead. If even one of your team is dead, you're automatically disqualified. After you got your missing scroll you need to get to the tower in the center. Now to the rules, everything goes, you are allowed to kill. You will spend the next 5 days and 4 nights inside. Any questions? No? Good!" Anko grinned menacingly at the team in front of her before she added, "oh, and since you are allowed to kill in this stage, you're required to sign these forms that no one can blame anybody for your death if you don't sign it you will also be disqualified."

After signing the forms, Naruto got their scroll and quickly seals it away before anybody could spot it and told his team that they got a heaven scroll. They walked over to their assigned entrance and waited for the signal to start this stage of the exam. They already had formed a plan on how to get the scroll that they would need.

They would head straight for the tower in the center and on the halfway mark they would stop to prepare an ambush. With the help of Hinata's Byakugan, they would be able to scout the teams and see which scroll they've got. Shino would use the insects that are inhabiting the forest to his advantage while Naruto would lay out seals to form barriers around a certain area to make sure that nobody would escape their trap or could enter while they are dealing with their prey.

Soon enough they heard the signal and the gates opened up. They sprinted inside and began with their plan.

 **AN: This chapter is a little shorter than the others but I hope that I still got all the important stuff covered for now. And before someone says something about the opening scene, think about it, they are Shinobi, they are adults as soon as they got their rank of a Genin. They are required to fight, maim, kill and eventually to torture an enemy for intel, all of that at the age of 12, some prodigy's even sooner. So in that sense, the moral compass of that world is different from what we are used to. I originally intended to write a different opening scene, where way more would happen between the two but I decided that this would have to do for now and their big moment would happen later on.**

 **With that out of the way, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, keep reading and reviewing.**


	12. But you are blond

**I do NOT own Naruto**

 **Chapter XII – But you are blond**

Team 7 rushed through the dense forest towards their intended area where they would lay down their traps. With their intense training, it didn't take them more than an hour to reach it and started their plan. Hinata was on the lookout, Shino gathered the bugs and Naruto drew the seals. After half an hour Naruto was done and they hid in the foliage waiting for their prey.

"Target, 4 O'clock, heaven scroll, coming our way," Hinata reported to her team. Naruto sighed in depression, it was the fifth team already and none of them had the scroll they needed. They were waiting for almost half a day but their real target was a no show.

"This really gets on my nerves, I'm going out there and cut down the competition. Kurama, stay with them in case something happens," Naruto told his team.

His team trusting him knew he wouldn't have any problems with his target, even though he may be a Genin by rank, he was far stronger than most Chunin and on par with some Jounin. All he lacked was the experience.

The target was a team of Ame-nins, they may look dangerously but in truth, they were low- to mid-Genin at best. He was about to start his attack when he noticed something else, they were targeting another team. So he decided to hold off his attack and instead follow them, maybe they would lead him to a team that had an earth scroll, in that case, he would simply let them duke it out and then take out the winner and get the scroll and as a bonus, there would be two teams less in the process.

He quickly made a shadow clone to let his team know about it and then followed his prey.

In the distance, he could hear the sound of a fight, that must be the target of the Ame-nins, they got to have the same idea as him, only that they didn't know that they weren't the apex predator in this scenario. He held his distance to not alert some of the other parties involved.

In a clearing ahead there was indeed a fight going on, only wasn't it a fight between two teams, it was an angry bear that was mauling a team of Kusa-nins. The only survivor was a red-headed Kunoichi with glasses who desperately tried to stay alive. Her two teammates were already dead and she wasn't far from it either.

The Ame-nins saw that as a golden opportunity, get a scroll and a girl at the same time. They stood on the branches of the trees surrounding the clearing and flung their Kunai at the bear killing him. The Kunoichi was at first glad that someone saved her but what she heard next made her wish the bear had killed her along her teammates.

 ***** **Extensive violence warning!** *****

"Hehehe, give us your scroll little girl and we may let you live after we had our fun with your body," said one of them. The other two leaped down to the ground and moved towards her with lecherous grins on their faces.

The Kunoichi was terrified and struggled to get away, "please, no, take the scroll and let me go," she cried but they kept coming towards her. Before she could try to get away, one of them was already by her side and hold her down with a kunai at her neck. The other one was quickly at his partner's side and said, "we're gonna have a lot of fun with you." He took his own kunai and cut her shirt open to expose her upper body and the red sports bra she was wearing.

The one who was holding her down grabbed one of her breasts and began fondling her while his partner ripped off the rest of her shirt and started to pull down her shorts exposing her red panties. The girl was squirming, crying and begging them to let go but they wouldn't listen.

The one stripping her couldn't wait anymore and unzipped his pants to bring out his dick. He grabbed her panties and yanked them down, the girl started to cry even more but she couldn't do anything, here chakra reserves were practically none existent anymore after the fight with the bear. He positioned himself over her and was about to enter her, but what happened next was all a blur for the red-headed girl.

All she heard was screaming, screams of agony and fear and all she saw through her tears was a black blur and then there was red, everywhere she looked was red.

What happened was Naruto. When he saw what they were doing and about to do, he couldn't suppress the anger, the raw fury he felt. So he began his attack, but that was no attack or fight, this was a massacre, he simply slaughtered the Ame-nins.

First, he took out the one who was still in the trees on the lookout, he severed his head from his shoulders before he even knew what happened. Next, he dashed over to the other two and blasted them with his killing intent, making them almost faint. He grabbed them both by their necks and threw them towards the trees. Before the even had the chance to drift into unconsciousness, he was already upon them. He made a shadow clone who was going to deal with one while he was going to deal with the other.

His clone took two kunai and infused them with his lightning element, he had the one who was holding the girl down and groping her. He took the kunai and stabbed the hands of his victim, sending the electricity through his whole body and enhancing the pain. His victim screamed with agony as his whole body was wracked with the current and his nerves were slowly being burned away. The clone took his time before he finally took the kunai and began to stab every single of the victim's organs. While he did this, he carefully deposited a small amount of his lightning chakra in every organ. After he was finished he took a few steps back, the Ame-nin was about to die from the wounds and the blood loss, but the clone did one final act of cruelty, he activated the chunks of lightning chakra he deposited in the organs which made them explode and thus ending his life.

The one who was about to rape the girl would have it way worse, he was kept awake by a small but very painful current and was forced to watch what happened to his teammate. That frightened him almost to death. He had no idea what was about to happen to him.

Naruto took his own kunai and infused it with lightning, he had a dead look in his eyes, he threw it and it struck its target, his victim's dick. It split him up and the electricity instantly cauterized the wound but send extreme pain through the victim. He wanted to scream but strangely he couldn't, all that came out of him was a raspy gurgling. The reason for that was a small cut in his neck that severed his vocal cords. He tried to move his arms but found that also impossible due to the fact that there were two kunai in his shoulders pinning him to the tree.

Attached to these two kunai were wires that lead to his tormentor. Naruto hold them in one hand and started to send electricity down the wire and into the victim. The pain almost knocked him out but he was kept awake by a small water jutsu. He took out another kunai and an explosion tag. With the kunai, he cut off the rest of his victim's dick and balls, wrapped the exploding tag around it and shoved the bloody mess down his victim's throat.

He turned around and walked away, once he was a few meters away he activated the tag which ended the Ame-nins life in a gory mess.

 ***** **End of the extensive violence!** *****

Naruto walked over to the crying and shivering girl. As he came near the girl she was trying to scoot away from him but she didn't get far since she was still half naked with her shorts and panties down at her ankles. He stopped as he saw this and held up his hands and said in a soothing voice, "I'm not here to hurt you, I took care of these scumbags, they won't hurt you anymore. You are safe now and if you let me I will help you get to safety."

She could feel that he was saying the truth, so she slowly nodded and he came closer. "Uh, could you please pull up your panties and shorts?" He asked her with a blush which made her realize that he was right, she blushed a crimson red that rivaled her hair color when she quickly pulled them back up.

Since her shirt was now shredded she was still only in her red sports bra which resulted in her blushing from embarrassment and shiver from the slight cold in the dark forest. Naruto saw that and quickly took one of his storage scrolls which contained spare clothing and took out a black t-shirt that was slightly too large for her but that was still better than running around without it.

Once she put on the shirt she thanked him for saving her, "thank you, if you weren't there, they would have had their way with me and probably killed me afterward," she said with tears in her eyes. The thought alone of nearly being raped and then killed resulted in an emotional breakdown, she fell down on her knees and started crying and shivering.

Naruto got down on one knee beside her and took her in his arms and told her in a soothing voice, "it's okay, it's over, you're safe now. I will bring you to my teammates and we will make sure you will be safe."

The shivering stopped and she calmed down, his embrace had this strange calming effect on her, she felt completely safe as long as he would hold her.

At this moment she realized she didn't even know the name of her savior, "thank you, but I don't even know your name, I'm Uzumaki Karin," she said.

As Naruto heard her name he was shocked, ' _Uzumaki? But that means she's family, how can this be? The red hair, that's right the Uzumaki were famous for their red hair, just like hers. That means she really is family!_ ' he thought.

Suddenly he tightened his embrace on Karin, he had tears in his eyes which confused her but that confusion was gone as soon as he spoke, "I thought I was alone, I thought I was the last one, but now I'm not anymore. I finally found you, a part of my family!" She was shocked at what she heard but he continued before she could ask, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, please stay with me here in Konoha!"

' _Uzumaki Naruto? He's also an Uzumaki? He's family? But why does he have blond hair?'_ she thought. "Is it true? Are you really family? But why do you have blond hair instead of red?" she asked.

Naruto chuckled a little at that before he answered, "I am an Uzumaki, my blond hair is something I inherited from my dad but my mom was Uzumaki Kushina, sadly both my parents died shortly after I was born so I never got to know them. I only know their names and what people who knew them told me about them."

Karin was sad to hear that but that sadness quickly vanished as she realized that he really is family. So she didn't have to think long about his earlier request, "I will gladly stay with you here in Konoha," she said hugging him with a huge smile and tears of joy.

A few moments later they separated again and Karin suddenly remembered something, "Naruto-nii, there is another Uzumaki left, my big sister Tayuya, but I don't know where she is. We were separated a few years ago when the village we were living at was attacked. At first, I thought she died in the attack, but later on, I found out that she was kidnapped, but I couldn't find out by whom and where she is now. Can you help me find her?" she asked in a pleading voice.

"Of course I will help, she's also family, so I will do whatever I can," he vowed. Karin was overjoyed to hear that and hugged him once again.

"By the way, which scroll did your team have? If it's an earth scroll we can directly head to the tower once we met up with my team," Naruto told her.

Karin smiled at him and showed an earth scroll, "well, it seems luck is on our side today!"

With that, they made their way towards Naruto's team which took them only ten minutes. Once there they were greeted by Hinata who asked who the girl beside Naruto is.

Naruto smiled broadly and said, "she's family, I finally found part of my family." Hinata was, of course, shocked to hear that but she was also happy for Naruto.

"I'm Uzumaki Karin, nice to meet you," she introduced herself.

Hinata smiled at her and said, "I'm Hyuuga Hinata, Naruto's girlfriend, and teammate."

"Aburame Shino, pleased to make your acquaintances," he said in his usual stoic monotone.

The last person to introduce herself was Kurama, she was still in her fox form on Hinata's shoulders as she said, "and I'm Kurama." Karin was at first confused as to where that last voice came from until she noticed the little fox.

Naruto explained everything to her and about an hour later they were on their way towards the central tower. Once there they opened the two scrolls and with a puff of smoke Iruka stood in front of them, congratulating them for passing the second part of the exam. He was at first confused as to why Karin was with them but Naruto said he would explain everything later on and that he had to talk with the Hokage.

When they finally entered the tower, the first thing they saw was a large cantina, Iruka leads them towards the dormitories where the teams would stay until the end of the second exam.

Unfortunately, there were only three beds per room, but Naruto and Hinata quickly found a solution, they would simply share a bed, just like they do at home. So with that problem solved Naruto who had now Kurama on his shoulders, followed Iruka towards an office where the Hokage was staying while Shino went back to the cantina to get something to eat, the two girls stayed in their room.

Hinata decided that she wanted to learn more about Karin and how Naruto met her in the forest. "Karin-san, how did you and Naruto meet and where was the rest of your team?"

Karin was instantly reminded about what happened back there and began to shiver. When Hinata saw that she frowned, _'what happened back there in the forest?'_ she thought.

Karin took a deep breath and told her everything that happened, the more she told her the more tears flowed but at the end, she smiled as she thought about the fact that she found a part of her family. At some point, Hinata took her in her arms to comfort her and said, "I'm so sorry, if you need anything, just say it, Naruto and I will do whatever we can to help you!"

"Thank you, Hinata, although I know him for only a few hours, I already see him as a big brother. The feeling I had when he was holding me in his arms, it felt like he was protecting me from everything and nothing could ever happen to me as long as he was there," she said with a warm smile which was mirrored by Hinata.

"I know exactly what you mean," she replied. The two girls talked more about their past and quickly became friends.

At the same time, Naruto entered Hiruzen's office in the tower. He talked to him about what happened back in the forest and that he found a family member. Hiruzen was surprised by that, to say the least, he had his suspicions that maybe a few Uzumaki managed to escape that time, but he would never have guessed that Naruto would find one here during the Chunin exams. He, of course, approved of Naruto's request about letting Karin stay in Konoha. The only thing necessary would be for Karin to formally request asylum in Konoha since she was technically still a Kusa-nin.

Naruto thanked the old Hokage and went back to his room. Once there he saw the two girls smiling and talking. He told them what he discussed with the Hokage and Karin jumped off the bed she was sitting on and over to Naruto to hug him. "Naruto-nii, thank you so much for everything, let's go right to the Hokage so I can request asylum as fast as possible!" And with that, she dragged him right back to the Hokage's office, this time Hinata came also with him.

Once back in the office, Karin bowed before the old Hokage and formally requested asylum in Konoha and permission to stay with her family which was Naruto. The Hokage approved of her request and after filling out some documents, she was now a citizen of Konoha and placed under the direct protection of Naruto. Although he heard the story about how Naruto met her in the forest from him, he wanted to hear from her what happened and about her past. So she told him everything, how her big sister took care of her after their parents died while she was still only a baby. How the village they lived in was attacked and her older sister kidnapped and she at first thought she was dead but later found out that she was still alive, but didn't know who kidnapped her and where she is now.

Hiruzen promised her to help search for her sister and that she would be safe in Konoha. Karin was, of course, happy to finally have a home and family again. After the talk, they returned to their room to rest for the rest of the day. They still had four more days until the end of the second part of the exam.

 **AN: First of all, sorry for the pause in updating but lately I had a lot of stuff going on and therefore neither the time nor the muse to write something. I will keep writing since it helps me dealing with stuff and keep me sane but I can only write when I have the time and muse, I hope you understand that.**

 **Now about the chapter: Since Sasuke was the main target of Orochimaru but isn't in Konoha anymore, he had no reason to infiltrate the second part of the exam himself. For that he has Kabuto, to spy on potential obstacles and report any anomalies. And the reason why Karin trusted Naruto so quickly despite almost being raped and him being a man, is thanks to her being a sensor. She just unconsciously felt that he was an Uzumaki and therefore family and that he just wanted to help her, not harm her. Karin will be having some mental and emotional problems due to what happened in the forest, but she will have support. So, despite it being a darker themed chapter, I hope you enjoyed it and keep reading and reviewing, thanks for reading.**

 **PS: Look at my profile page, I put up a challenge. I hope there will be a few who will take it!**


	13. The preliminaries

**I do NOT own Naruto**

 **Chapter XIII – The preliminaries**

Naruto and his team were using their time to rest well, Naruto was working on new seals, Shino was working on chakra control, Kurama was sleeping most of the time, and Hinata was making some slaves from herbs she found in the forest. Karin spent most of the time reading medical books or talking with Naruto and Hinata.

On the evening of the third day of the second exam, Naruto was finally done with one of his new seals. For him, it was a very important project. After what happened in the forest, he decided he couldn't let that happen ever again to anybody that was important to him. So he spent day and night working on this new seal and it was finally done.

"Hina-chan, Karin-nee, come over here, I've got something for the two of you," he told them with a serious look on his face. When they got to him he told them to sit down and he began to explain, "after what happened back in the forest, I decided I had to do something against that ever happening again to anybody that is important to me. So I created this new seal, it's an 'Anti-Rape Seal' and it has three different levels of protection. On level one, it shocks the enemy with 10.000 volts for there seconds, on level two, 50.000 volts for five seconds and on level three it kills the enemy with 1 million volts that last for ten seconds. It also detects if you are under a genjutsu while being attacked and disrupts your chakra flow with a pulse while also automatically starting at level two. It also directly starts at level two when you are asleep or drugged. But it also has another function, it can be temporarily deactivated by concentrating some chakra on the seal. The reason for that is that there are certain types of missions where women have to seduce their target, but the seal would get in the way at some point of the mission, so to avoid that I build in this function. The seal charges its loads with the natural static energy surrounding us, but also from any other source it can find besides your own body."

The two girls were stunned, they didn't expect that. They knew he was working feverishly on some new seals but they never would have guessed it would be something like that. "Does this really work? If it does, you just created something that could save countless Kunoichi," Hinata exclaimed.

"It definitely will work," he said with conviction all over his face. "But I can't teach it somebody else, otherwise someone might be able to create a countermeasure to the seal or might otherwise take advantage of it by offering to apply the seal but in truth applying something completely different like a slave seal. So I must remain the only one who knows how to make it, just to be safe that it won't be abused. I would've liked it to be spread all over the continent to make it safer for all Kunochis but that's too risky. If I ever show anybody how to make it I will only do so under a blood-oath that this person will never abuse it and that this person has to do the same with anybody else he or she deems worthy of teaching."

The girls were once again stunned and could agree with his reasoning for not spreading the knowledge on how to make the seal, there were just too many who would abuse something like that.

But something was confusing the girls, why was Naruto getting nervous all of a sudden? This confusion was dispelled when he told them what they had to do so he could apply the seal. "Well, to apply the seal it has to be through direct contact and the location where it has to be placed is rather delicate. It has to be placed directly over the womb, so you have to remove your clothing around that area," Naruto was blushing beet red just like the two girls.

Hinata took a deep breath before she laid down on the floor, lifted her shirt a little and said that she was ready. Naruto nodded and did some hand seals before he told her that it might hurt a little and started to apply the seal. Five minutes later the seal was applied, it glowed for a moment before it vanished without a trace. The girls frowned at that but Naruto told them that it was intended to do that to keep it hidden and that even when activated it would only glow in the area where it was applied to. After Hinata was done, Karin went next and another five minutes later she was also done.

The girls thanked him with a hug that he returned. They discussed a little more about how to get the seal to as many Kunoichi as possible. After a while, they came to the conclusion that it would be best to discuss this with the Hokage and the other Jounin-senseis.

They knocked at the door to the Hokage's office and when they got permission to enter they did. The Hokage was once again doing paperwork, but it was considerably less work for him since he started to use the shadow clones. When he saw who entered he smiled at them and asked, "what can I do for you three?"

"Jiji, I've got a new seal that could help countless Kunoichis but the problem is I can't teach anyone the seal at the moment because it could be abused or someone could create a countermeasure to it," Naruto told the old man with a serious look.

The old Hokage was surprised to hear that, he was, of course, happy to hear that it could help but he was concerned when he heard that it was important enough that Naruto feared that it could be abused. "Hmm, that certainly is a problem but what does the seal do in the first place?" he asked.

"It's an 'Anti-Rape Seal' and does exactly what it sounds like it prevents getting raped, doing that by electrocuting the attacker," Naruto explained and gave the same explanation of the complete functions he gave Hinata and Karin before. The Hokage and also his ANBU guards were shocked and impressed by what they learned and could now completely understand why he couldn't make the process of making the seal public knowledge.

The two female ANBU of Hiruzen's guard came out of hiding, not really surprising the old Hokage, he had a pretty good guess what they wanted. They both bowed to the Hokage before Neko raised her head and spoke, "Hokage-sama, please excuse our rudeness but we could like to request Naruto-san to apply this seal to us." The hope in her voice that this request would be granted was clear as the day.

The old Hokage chuckled before he told them that he had nothing against that and that it, in fact, would be Naruto's decision on who he applies it to. Naruto, of course, told them that it would be no problem but they would have to get into a separate room with him for privacy reasons. The two were at first confused but quickly understood when they got to the separate room and he told them what they had to do so he can apply the seal. About ten minutes later the seals were applied and they were back in the Hokage's office.

When they were back the Hokage told them that this new seal would be from now on considered an S-rank clan jutsu of the Uzumaki clan where only Naruto was allowed to disclose any information on or teach it. Neko and Rabbit were both grateful towards Naruto and both promised to pay him for an A-rank mission but Naruto refused to take the money, "I can't take that money because I created this seal to help Kunoichis, not to make money off of it. It wouldn't be right, I would be taking advantage of you or any other Kunoichi and therefore wouldn't be any better than that scum back in the forest who were the reason why I created it in the first place."

The two ANBU were speechless, they never met anybody like Naruto, he was truly something else. "Naruto-san if you ever need help with anything, just tell us and we will do whatever we can to help you," said Rabbit and Neko nodded. Naruto just smiled at them and nodded in acceptance.

Suddenly Naruto had an idea, "actually, there is already something that you could help with. Get the word out about the seal to every Kunoichi you know and send them to me if they want to get the seal." They both nodded and said they would do that, it was a small thing for them to do that.

After all that the three Genin went back to their room for the rest of the remaining time of the second part of the exam.

The remaining two days went by quickly and a few Kunoichi came to Naruto to get the new seal. All of them were grateful and promised to spread the word to their fellow Kunoichi. Naruto earned the respect of quite a few people with this new seal, mostly Kunoichi.

On the fifth day, the second part came to an end and every team that made it into the tower was now standing in a large arena. In the middle of the arena stood the Hokage, flanked by some Jounin. He held his speech on what the Chunin exams were truly about. At some point, a thick mist appeared near the Hokage and when it cleared Zabuza appeared out of it.

"Alright, you little pests since there are still, too many of you left we will need to hold preliminaries. You will fight one on one, that means you are no longer in teams. The rules are simple, fight with the intention to kill, you are allowed to kill but when I decide that the victor is clear, I will end the fight. The fight ends either when I say so, one dies, is unconscious, gives up or forfeits the match from the start. Once the match is over you are no longer allowed to attack, if you do it regardless I will punish you, if you don't heed my commands, I will punish you, if you interfere with a fight without reason, I will punish you. Anybody who wants to get out before we start?" Zabuza explained the rules.

There were six teams in total which meant 18 Genin, but Kabuto and another Genin from Suna said they couldn't go on. So there were only 16 left, perfect for a tournament.

Behind Zabuza appeared a large screen on a wall, "on this screen, you will see who your opponent will be," said Zabuza. The screen began to flash through names and finally stopped on two names, the first fight was set, "Aburame Shino vs Akadou Yoroi" announced Zabuza, the rest of the Genin went back to their senseis up on the railings.

The two fighters stood facing each other and Zabuza asked on last time if they were ready, both simply nodded without saying a word and Zabuza started the match. What nobody could've guessed, the fight was over before it even started. From the moment Shino knew who his opponent was, he planted several dozen of his kikaichu without anybody noticing anything. As soon as the fight started, he ordered to eat away his opponent's chakra. All he had to do was keep his distance and draw out the fight until his kikaichu were done.

His strategy worked, after evading his opponent for a few minutes the effects of chakra depletion were showing clearly. With one last attack, his opponent was out of chakra and collapsed unconscious to the ground and Zabuza declared Shino winner.

Once back with his team they congratulated him to his win, "good strategy Shino, your kikaichu are as dangerous as ever," said Naruto with a knowing smirk.

The other Genin, minus Hinata, Shikamaru, Neji, and Karin were all confused, they didn't see him use any jutsu, all he did was evade and throw a few kunai and shuriken to keep distance.

So Shikamaru explained, "troublesome, you planted your kikaichu before the battle was even started and had them drain your opponent's chakra, so all you had to do was evade, keep your distance and wait, what a drag." The other Genin were speechless, well all but one.

"But that's cheating, you're not allowed to attack your opponent before or after the fight," said Ino.

"I never attacked my opponent before or after the match. I just simply modified the battle to my favor. Other than that, we are Shinobi, we cheat to win if we have to. We do everything necessary to ensure that we succeed. There is no such thing as a fair fight because if you don't use everything that you have at your disposal you die," explained Shino in his typical stoic monotone. All the Jounin nodded their heads, they knew exactly what Shino was talking about.

The next fight was announced to be 'TenTen vs Temari' and went just like in canon except that Temari didn't try to kill TenTen. The match after that was 'Kankuro vs Tsurugi Misumi' and also went like canon. 'Random Suna Genin #1 vs Nara Shikamaru', winner Shikamaru, 'Random Suna Genin #2 vs Yamanaka Ino', winner Ino.

"Uzumaki Naruto vs Akimichi Choji" announced Zabuza and the two got down into the arena. Choji was clearly nervous, he knew he had no chance of winning and was about to give up but Naruto told him that he just simply should give his best and use this match to learn something and so the match began.

Naruto made a bunch of shadow clones and let them swarm out to surround his opponent, while Choji brought out some chains with kunai attached to them and wrapped them around himself before doing his ' **Human Boulder no Jutsu** ' and rolling around the arena. He destroyed almost all of the clones in just a few seconds but what he didn't anticipate was that Naruto would use a simple earth jutsu to catapult him up into the air where he was an easy target.

"Sorry, Choji but this is where it ends for you," he said calmly while doing a few hand seals. Naruto jumped up into the air beside Choji and placed one of his hands on him and said ' **Gravity Seal: Factor 10** '. As soon as the seal was applied, Choji crashed to the ground and was instantly unconscious. Zabuza called the match and Naruto erased the seal from Choji before the medics carried him away.

The next match was one that made quite a few people uneasy, 'Hyuuga Hinata vs Hyuuga Neji'. While Neji was looking smug like always and had his megalomaniac smirk on his face, Hinata was looking astoundingly calm. The reason for this? She finally had confidence in herself, thanks to Naruto always being there for her, training with her and most importantly to her returning her feelings. There was nothing that could stop her, not when Naruto was there to support her.

"You got this Hina-chan, show him that fate isn't everything in life and pull out this massive pole he has up his ass," Naruto encouraged her. She nodded with a smile, hugged him and gave him a quick kiss as thanks before she went down to the arena.

Neji saw this and had a look of disdain but decided to use this against her. When they faced each other and Zabuza started the match he began his psychological warfare.

"Hinata- _sama_ ," he said with sarcasm, "you should forfeit this match, fate has already decided that I win." But she just looked at him with disappointment, the once nice and always helpful boy from way back when they were little was now this cold-hearted asshole.

Neji seeing this was even more irritated, "I don't know how Hiashi-sama could allow such worthless trash like him to court you. He's just a pathetic, clanless bastard whose parents probably abandoned him after birth when they saw how worthless and pathetic he is. But on the other hand, I can see why since you are both pathetic losers and will never achieve anything."

This was probably the biggest mistake Neji or anybody for that matter has ever made. The temperature in the arena dropped to nearly 0 degrees Celsius and you could see darkness creeping from two sources in the room, one was Naruto and the other was Hinata. The amount of killing intent coming from the two was enough to send even the Hokage a cold shiver down his spine and every single person in the arena had the same thought ' _he's so dead'_.

Neji also seemed to have realized his mistake but it was already too late, he was already stuck in the wall behind in a human-shaped hole. The next thing he saw would terrify him for the rest of his life. Hinata was standing motionless a few centimeters away from him, her bangs shadowing her eyes and she whispered to him so that only he could hear her, **"you don't know anything about us, all you ever do is bitching around how unfair the world is. But this ends now, I've had it with you and insulting Naruto-kun in front of me the way you did, you are lucky if you can move even a muscle after I'm done with you."**

And so it began, the most brutal beating anyone has ever seen was dealt, Neji hadn't even the chance to activate his Byakugan. She lashed out with her lightning-enhanced gentle fist strikes and nearly shattered his tenketsu beyond healing. She broke almost half of his bones, dislocated his jaw, arms, and legs. She swung him around like a ragdoll, leaving craters on the ground where he impacted. To finish it all up, she kicked him with all her might and lightning-enhanced between the legs. After that, she turned around and left for the spectator ranks, Zabuza was actually terrified of the girl, he had seen and done terrifying things in his life, but she just took the number one spot and raised the bar.

When Hinata arrived up in the spectator ranks, she immediately went over to Naruto and hugged him. She didn't want to talk to anybody at the moment, all she wanted right now was to be held by her Naru-kun. "Thank you Hina-chan," he mumbled to her while still holding her tightly to which she only nodded.

The last fight was 'Gaara vs Rock Lee' and went like canon but without the bloodlust and Lee wasn't crippled.

After the fights were over, Zabuza told the winners to draw a number so they could determine who they will be facing in the final stage of the exam in one month. The matches were, first 'Hyuuga Hinata vs Yamanaka Ino' then 'Aburame Shino vs Kankuro' followed by 'Temari vs Nara Shikamaru' and last but not least 'Gaara vs Uzumaki Naruto'.

Most of them were excited about the final stage and could barely await it, others only thought that it was a total drag. But they all knew that they had to use this one month to train and prepare for what was to come.

 **AN: Okay, finally done with the second part of the Chunin Exams, now comes the training month and then finally the grand finale begins.**

 **Hinata won her "match" so easily because she would've won it either way since she was already way stronger than in canon but Neji insulting her Naruto just awakened something inside her that was like an ancient beast and he got that ass whooping he deserved.**

 **Also, the reason why only so few matches were written out was because I wanted to get through this part of the arc and so many others have already written these fights in details. So if you really want to read them, just look them up, you will find more than enough. Oh, and its also almost 3:30 am so I just want to get to sleep already.**

 **Concerning the 'Anti-Rape Seal', I read about a different version in another fanfic but I can't remember where I'm sorry, I just like the idea of it and added some of my own tweaks to it. I'm also going to add another seal that I found and I will try to find where I got it from but I can't make any promises since I've read so many fanfics, it's really hard to remember where I read what and where I got a specific idea or inspiration from.**

 **So, like always, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and keep reading and reviewing.**


End file.
